Crazy little Girl
by JaliceCookie
Summary: A special Criminal was arrested by Batman and send to Belle Reve. But no one expected a little two year old Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Damn, where is she going?"

"You can't catch a little kid?"

"Sir, believe me, we've been trying, but she is gone"

"Keep looking! A tiny child cannot just disappear like that!"

It was a call from an angry storekeeper that started it all, why the Gotham Police were out here now. Someone had destroyed the boxes in front of the store and ran away with the money. The business owner said the thief was a little kid.

For a few minutes, the police were able to follow the child, but then they lost track of her.. While the police searched the streets of Gotham by car, Batman was somewhere outside of Gotham to take care of this problem his own way.

The quiet cursing of a girl far away in an old warehouse was the only thing you could hear there. The girl was maybe 17 years old and she did not know why she was tied up in a chair.

At irregular intervals, someone was throwing away throw small everyday objects at her for some reason, little unimportant things like little soft toys, hair clips, and socks.

"What is this crap! Let me go!" screamed the girl as she tried to get out of the ropes.

"This isnt funny!" Again, the girl screamed loudly, hoping that someone would hear her.

"I will call the police!" she threatened, although she knew her cell phone had disappeared.

Seconds later, the next object met her cheek. It was a rotten tomato.

"That's disgusting!" the girl cried in disgust. She tried again to scream for help, but her pleas were greeted by a child's mocking laughter

Soft steps were heard and five seconds later, a little girl, maybe two years old, came out of the from the shadows.

The little girl had blond shoulder-length hair, that she had tied in a ponytail. She had dark green Eyes and wore a dirty unicorn t-shirt and a pink dungarees.

"No, no, it's really funny", the little girl said, with a friendly smile to the other.

"Or do not you like my game? It's so much fun." The toddler looked at the other girl carefully before pulling a knife out from behind her back.

"You are crazy! Where are your parents?" The teenager could not understand why the little girl was acting so crazily

"Shut up! Why are you screaming so loud? You are hurting my Fio!" the little girl hissed, picking up a stuffed toy from ground. It looked like a cartoon dog, but instead of round friendly eyes it had haphazardly sewn threads. It looked as crazy as its owner.

"I know Fio! It's not very nice, that she is soooo loud", whispered the little blond Girl to the toy. She looked back at the older girl.

"You say sorry too. Do it!" the toddler demanded.

But the older girl just laughed at her words. Why should she do anything, this crazy little girl asked her?

"Definitely not. You are crazy!" The older girl closed her eyes.

"You wereenot nice to me! You should know how I am!" the child cried hysterically. "Look in my Eyes and say me, you remember me!"

After a few seconds the teenager opened her eyes and looked evenly into the green eyes of the toddler. Then she, opend her eyes again and looked even in the green eyes, of the toddler. Then she remembered where she had seen those eyes before, and the person who eyes they were. But this was not possible! The girl she knew from high school lives in a town many miles away from Gotham.

"Celine?"asked the older girl slowly and heard the joyful laugh of the little girl in response.

"That's right! You remember. Good! Soe you remember how badly ou treated me? You and your friends, always saying bad things to me, bullying me for years. That was really naughty of you, but I will take my revenge now. Maybe you've been reading the newspapers in the last week. Have you? A criminal has been in Gotham and the police have no idea who it could be. Yes! I was responsible for all the death and chaos in Gotham. I put the toys and baby food at the places. Oh, it was so much fun, but this is more fun!"

The toddler laughed as she poked at the older girl with the knife until her prisoner started to cry in pain and fear.

"It hurt right? Yeah, this is fun!" The little girl chuckled as she held the toy in one hand and the knife in the other.

"Help! Please let me go!" The older girl screamed and screamed until finally the Gotham Police burst through the doors of the warehouse.

But the little girl with the blond hair ran fast back into the shadows of the warehouse. She was happy with her work and would have liked to leave the warehouse now, but instead of searching the next way out if it, the toddler sit down and wait.

"Oh look Fio, there is a bat! But aren't you a little too old to wear a costume? Interested, she looked up at the Batman and gave him an innocent smile and gave him an innocent smile.

As the older girl screamed pain fullyin the background, the little girl just laughed at her.

"She was really bad to me you know," she said conversationally to Batman.

Without any scruple, Batman picked her up and took her to the police car waiting to take her to Belle Reve. For a second after he closed the car door Batman was not sure if this was the right choice. The prisoner was only a little girl, but she had caused a lot of chaos in Gotham and killed many people. She was a criminal The guards in Belle Reve would still have fun with the little girl.


	2. Chapter 2 - Car Travel

**Chapter Two - Car travel**

It was not really comfortable for her, to sit in the back part of the police car. So Celine was often hurled down from the seat to the ground of the car. So she decided, after the third time, to sit on the even more uncomfortable ground. That was much better, as than to been thrown on the ground again during the fast ride.

"Where are we going Fio? I dont like Prisons so much...you can not play hide and seek there", Celine sayed to her Cuddly toy and she hoped, that the police car will stop at a place, where it is nice.

She don´t do something bad, she only like to show the girl, wich had treat her ten Years ago so bad, that she should really thing about her behavior...oh and the little girl like to play a game with the older of course. But nobody understands this.

The only thing, that disturbed her at the moment was, that she have to wear the Handcuffs. They hurt her a little bit.

"Stupid Batman...i only play a little game...why is this wrong ? She was bad to me"

She wanted to complain about it, but paused,because the two policemen, who were sitting in the front safe part of the car, were just starting to talk about her.

"This is not right...its a little girl"

"Hey, its our Job. No doubt. You saw what she had done. This Girl is a killer"

"But...haved you looked in her green eyes...they sparkle so innocent"

"Had you ever looked in the eyes of killers? They also sparkle with madness or self-infatuation. Batman himself put her in this car. He is a hero and i tell you John, this girl is dangerous. That´s why she is also brought to Belle Reve."

"Maybe you are right...but i dont like the thought to put a toddler to Belle Reve"

"No stop to ask questions...she tried to hurt a teenager with a knife...thats crazy"

A quiet laugh escaped from Celine, after she noticed, how the conversation between the two policemen fell silent. Of course she is dangerous , she liked it very much, that one of the two policemen doubted her deeds, which would mean that she perhaps be able to manipulate this man.

"But the bat is to old for this costume...he looks like a man with a strange Fluttering black cape" , she sayed und rolled with her eyes.

"I have a sweet outfit...right Fio?", she asked her cuddly toy and laughed as he agreed.

"I know...it really cute...how long does this car travel take...i dont like car travels without a break"

After thirty minutes, the police car stopped, to put another criminal in the back side of the car. During the first police man was talking to the hero, who catched the criminal, the second police man opend the door and looked down to the little girl.

"My hands hurt ... quite a lot...can you put away the Handcaffs?", asked Celine shy and sniffed once. She watched, how the police man thinked about what is right now and what is wrong.

"Please...i promise to be a good little girl", she added careful and saw the pity in the eyes of the man. He took his key and opend the handcuffs. The little girl gaves him a Childlike grateful smile, before the other Criminal was pushed in the car.

Celine was happy, she manipulated the policeman and was released from the handcuffs. Carefully, she stroked the fabric of the cuddly toy and looked at the man, he go to Belle Reve, just like her.

But the man was really angry and made his anger air.

"I kill you all stupid People! No Prison can stop me!"

Interested the little girl watched the man, how angry and loud he was, she liked that he talk about to kill People...but he scream really loud the next Seconds, before he sayed nothing, just pushed against the closed door.

"When you kill People...do you it with for Fun or not? With Fun is so much better", Celines Voices was friendly, so she can not really understand, why the older man looked at her, like she was a ghost or something like that.

"For Fun...but are you not a little bit to young, for sitting here? You know they bring us to Belle Reve...a Prison", the man thoughtful.

Was she not right here? In this Police car? That was a really good question, but Celine was sure, that she was right here, she is a bad little girl. So that man should be talk not so...pejorative.

"No...I´am right here", she answer shy and quiet.

"Oh what a bad Joke. Look, you should better call your Mommy", now the man laughed about Celine.

The words brought Celine to think. So she was silent ... did the man dont take her serious? Did he don´t know, that she could be very dangerous and evil?

She looked coldly at the man, with her green eyes and was not sure what to think about him.

Some minutes later, the car stopped and the man started to laugh contemptible.

"I am sure, that you just steal a toy...you are not dangerous ...right Doll?"

The toddler grimaced and did not hesitate for a long time with her next action, she put her Fio fast in the Inside pocket of her pink trousers, before she looked angry at the man.

One second later, Celine took one step to the man, who was Tied with handcuffs. The little two year old girl raised her hand and ran with her fingernails over the man's cheek.

But that was not enough for her, this man hat not right to laugh about her and call her Doll.

So the toddler put her little hand to a fist and hit him so long on the nose, until the nose started bleed.

"Look a that clumsy person Fio...do you so how uncareful he is...pushed his head against the door...know he have paaaaain", whisperd Celine to her cuddly toy, before the door opend and the two policemen get the man out of the car.

"Bye bye", Childlike she waved after the man, before the door was closed again and she was alone in the Police car.

What was going to happen to her was another Question, but Celine was glad that this fast car ride was over, for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3 - Prisoner Nomber 9025

**Chapter 3 - Prisoner Number 9025**

"Is this a joke?"

"No sir, Batman himself caught her"

"All right. Bring her in."

Why did everything think this was just a bad joke? The toddler tried to be as evil as possible, just like every other villain in Gotham.

"Oh, hello! I like to visit the zoo. There are so many dangerous animals," she said in a friendly voice to all the people now looking down at her.

"Should we let her out now?"

"Sure. Let's go."

 **...**

A moment later the two men grabbed Celine and took her to the entrance of Belle Reve. As she was being carted away, the little girl looked at the police officers who had brought her here on more time, giving them a creepy smile before the guards took her through the security door.

It looked to Celine as if everyone were in a bad mood. She saw a sign that told her where she was. "Belle Reve: High Security Prison."

"Why is everyone so grumpy? She asked in confusion, but the guards didn't' answer.

When they arrived at reception they were greeted by a Guard.

"Wow. So it's really not a joke. Good. Change her clothes and take her photos."

"Do we have uniforms tiny enough?"

"Sure. After I heard about this this criminal coming home to us I ordered some."

"Is that what you were waiting for, Griggs?"

"Yep. Hello, daring." The last words were for Celine.

The little girl looked Griggs in the face. Was it a look of anticipation she saw? She didn't answer him. Why should she? Nobody here was being friendly including him.

"Answer when I talk to you," Griggs snarled.

"Griggs is the Senior Security officer here in Belle Reve. You'd better be polite. Put this on."

Before Celine could say anything strangers quickly pulled off her clothes and exchanged them for an orange prison uniform. They undid her ponytail so her hair looked confused and wild. She was then taken to a bright room where she was told to hold a sign while someone took her picture.

"Time to go, number 9025," a guard said, taking her by the arm.

"Why is the number so strange?" the child asked.

"No questions," the guard barked as he opened one of the corridor barriers. His job was to take criminals to their cells, not answer questions.

As she was being dragged through the hall, Celine remembered something. Her clothes were still in theother room, and that meant her best friend was there as well.

"We need to go back, sir," she said, cautiously. She hoped that the guard would notice but he looked straight ahead. Celine looked around in confusion. She couldn't leave Fio alone. He was her best friend and she needed him.

"My Fio doesn't like to be alone, sir!" Again, the guard said nothing.

Fine, Celine thought. He wants to play the bad guy, I can play that game too.

"I want to go back now!" she shouted, kicking at the guard, but he ignored that too.

Why wasn't he listening? Why didn't he care about poor Fio being all alone.

"GO BACK! GO BACK NOW!"she screamed so loudly, that some of the prisoners strained to see what was going on from their cells.

"RIGHT NOOOOOOW!" Celine's scream was unbearably loud.

Annoyed, the guard swatted her on arm before pushing her into her cell.

"Fio will be very unhappy, and this is your fault!" she whispered to the guard. He only smiled in a way that was anything but friendly.

Griggs will have fun with you, little goat," he said, before leaving her alone.

Celine stuck her tongue out at the man's back.

"Be strong Fio. I will find a way to save you, and then he will get a bad boo-boo."


	4. Chapter 4 - Look in my head

**Chapter 4 - Look in my head**

The next morning the guard opened the door to Celine's cell to find her sleeping on the floor.

"Get up!" he snapped, pulling her to her feet.

Surprised, the little blonde opened her eyes, blinking in confusion.

"But I slept so good," she said. Celine wishes the guard would leave her alone.

"It's time for your psychological examination," He answered.

"You are now being examined by the Psychologist", replied the guard.

A few minutes later he pushed Celine through an office door.

"I brought you the girl," he said before leaving.

At a loss, Celine look at the woman sitting at a table. She seemed friendly.

"Hello Celine, I'm Evie Jenckson. Today I'd like to talk with you. Please sit down on the chair here," the woman said, pointing.

The toddler smiled and sat down. Evie was the only person who was nice to her.

 **...**

"Hello, Miss Evie Jenckson. What do you want to talk about with me?" She perched so she could get a good look at the psychologist's face.

"I'd like to know your full name, and if there's anything upsetting you."

Evie had been told that Celine would become hysterical and aggressive, which didn't surprise her as she knew well how the guards treated prisoners.

"My Name is Celine Lissa Tesson. I'm an only child. My parents were always strict. I graduated at 17 and ran away from home soon after. I lived in the city. It was a good decision. I had different jobs, like working in a restaurant, things like that."

"That you, Celine? Is there anything that is bothering you? And would you mind telling me how old you are?"

"Age is only a number. But I like you, Evie, so I'll tell you. I'm 19 years old, but I know I look much younger, right?"

"Y- yes," Evie stammered. "Celine, do you know why you look like a little girl? You seem to be about two years old."

"I can tell you this, Miss Jenckson, but I have a question first. The guards have taken my Fio away. He is my best friend and he misses me so much. Can you bring him back to me? Please? Then I will answer all your questions."

Celine looked so miserable that the psychologist took pity on her and reached for the phone. In a few minutes a guard brought the soft toy with him. Evie put it on her desk where Celine could see it.

"Would you like to see inside y head? I can tell you what happened to me"

"Of course! Please, go ahead."

"All right. It's funny, you know. After I graduated, I went to the big city and lived by odd jobs. After several weeks, I met this old professor named Luton. He said I could earn money by helping with an experiment, so I went with him. He had a wonderful laboratory. I'm sure you could play a great hide-and-seek there." Celine's voice was dreamy and unfocused.

In her mind, Celine was back at the lab. It was creepy and she expected to see rats, but she needed the money for rent. The professor had greeted her.

 _"Come, darling, it's here in front. The experiment will be a great thing! Please take a seat on the couch."_

 _Celine knew she had made a mistake when the professor strapped her down "for safety."_

 _The professor attached cables to her body with metal plates. Celine was tense as she watched him draw closer with a tray of syringes._

 _"This is going to be great! You will be my weapon, with the strength or a bear, the speed of a cheetah, and a little something special."_

 _"He wanted to make a weapon of me," Celine told the psychologist. "He wanted the perfect weapon with animal powers, but he was a bad man who hated the world and wanted revenge. He connected cables to me and… he had needles." Celine was getting upset._

 _"He said the electric shocks and injections would hurt a little. When he started I had so much pain. I screamed and screamed, but nobody came to help me. I was all alone. I fainted after I don't know how long, luckily. When I woke up I heard his voice. He was babbling about something going wrong. I tried to scream at him but couldn't get sound out. When I looked down at myself I saw my feet were too small. I saw myself in the mirror – a little girl!"_

Evie nodded and continued writing. "What did you do?"

I grabbed a bottle and smashed it, and hit the professor in the leg. He'd destroyed my life! After a while the police came to take him away, but I hurt him good first," Celine said, with a sleepy yawn.

Evie looked at her notes, unable to think of anything to say. So this tiny criminal was the result of a failed experiment. Incredible!

 **...**

"Would you like to look in my head more, Miss?

"No, that's all right, Celine."

The little girl hugged her friend in relief.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Celine hugged the toy to her chest.

"Oh, Miss Evie Jenckson, so you know someone who would like to play with me?"

"It was interesting to talk with you Celine. Maybe I know such a person. We'll see. And I'll see you soon."

As she watched the little girl toddle down the hall, Miss Jenckson mused to herself. "Why do I think that Celine and Harley would play well together?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Beginning of the Hell

**Chapter 5 - Beginning of Hell**

Back in her cell, Celine thought about the psychologist. Miss Evie Jenckson was so nice and friendly. The toddler decided to like her. She could not say the same about the guards, who were so mean. They hurt and annoyed her. The little blonde was determined to be rude to them.

"I know, Fio, I know. It's not the right thing, but what would you do? Hmm? I cannot bite them with my dogteeth because I don't have any. But I can play with the guards to my advantage," Celine smiled at her toy.

If Evie had not helped, Fio would still be all alone, without her.

"I only wanted revenge. That is not wrong," she mused as she listened to the screams from outside the cell. The terrible sound made her think of Edie's last words. She had said that she maybe knew someone who would like to play with her.

"I'd really like to play with something, really play, Fio. You know, with someone who is like me."

The door opened and guards came inside her cell. She looked at them and recognized the man from yesterday, Griggs.

"Would you like to shoot at me with a gun? If yes, that isn't funny," she muttered.

"Naughty," Griggs replied. "Well, let's have fun. Take her with you." The other guards grabbed Celine and took her out of the cell."

"I didn't do anything bad! Where are we going now? Why isn't anybody answering me?" Of course, the guards ignored her. They always did.

"If we're going to lunch, that would be great. You know, I'm really hungry," Celine chirped. One of the guards struck her on the back, and she went quiet.

As they passed the door of the next cell, Celine heard a voice talking about how horrible the prison and the guards were.

"Shut up, Floyd! You'll get yours soon," one of the guards snapped.

"These monster have no right to ask for anything," another guard added.

Celine wondered at that. A monster? Was that really the right word for these prisoners? She was no monster. A monster is like something from a fairy tale, or a movie for kids. There are monsters, of course, but she wasn't one of them.

"Someone is screaming," she noted, timidly, as they came to a new set of doors.

"Correct", Griggs said, with a cold smile.

"Are you going to hurt me, too?" the toddler whispered. No answer, of course.

They were in the room now. Two of the guards held her tight to prevent escape.

"But I am a good little girl! Sometimes!" she cried.

Griggs came towards her with a miniature baseball bat in his hand and a filthy smile on his face.

"Oh, no, you are not. You are a monster like all the other prisoners. You have killed many people and our job is to make your life hell. People like you don't get to be happy." Griggs wound up his speech by whacking the child with the bat.

Celine gasped in pain and surprised. She saw the look in his eyes and realized that he was enjoying this. He thought it was funny to hurt a little girl, hurt her.

She screamed and fought, but it was no use. Tears came to her eyes and she realized this was the beginning of her new life. She began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6 - Playpen

**Chapter 6 - Playpen**

Three Months later...

It was now three Months ago, scince Batman was able to catch Celine Lissa Tesson and some Police Officers brought her to Belle Reve. There she had the first unpleasant acquaintance with Griggs, talkes a few Words with the Psychologist of the Prison and realized, that it was not possible to break out from Belle Reve.

It was July now...and it was very warm in Belle Reve.

"Hello Puppy"

During the last three Months, Celine know, wich Voice it was that talked to her. The man who like it really much, to hurt her, standing before her cell. Also Griggs like to annoy the little Girl, the only positiv Thing was, that Griggs don´t take her Fio away. She did not trust the Guard for good Reasons.

For a Moment, the Focus of Celines Attention was on her upper arm, on wich a large blue Spot was and when she tuched it only very carefully with her finger, it hurt hellish.

The little Girl did not want to know, what the sadistic Guard wanted from her now, she had behaved well in the last weeks, she had not tried to bite oder beat the guards, she acted friendly and nice.

But the guards did not care, it did not make any difference for them, and they just wanted to play their nasty games with the Prisoners.

But Celine knew how unpleasant it would end, if you ignored Griggs questions and did not answer him, she quickly looked up from her blue spot, in the direction of the open little window from her cell... before she climbed from the camp bed And go to the little chair, that had been placed inside the cell door, so that the Girl was able to look out of the Window.

She jerked as her right foot hit the cold plastic of the stool. So she looked at the Guard a moment later and saw his joyful sparkling eyes.

"Are you so happy , because there are Cookies for Lunch?", the little Girl asked hopefull.

"I'm here from another reason ...this have to do with you puppy"., Griggs answerd dirty.

"We'll have fun now! ", Griggs added.

His words sounded like a threat and seconds later, Celine felt that one of the guards who listened to the words of Griggs, like dogs at an order of their master, grabbing then her arm, right at the Point where the blue spot was.

"It hurt...it makes aua..", the toddler cried.

Why were the guards so mean to her?

After the guards brought her in one of the 'rooms', gave the little Girl a few punches, one of the guards came suddenly with a syringe close to her and rammed the Syringe into her arm. The feeling came over her, and so she react panicked, screaming with the memory of the old professor. But it were no ordinary screams, they were more childish, more anxious.

A burning sensation on her cheek brought the girl to pause for a moment, and confused, she looked into the eyes of a keeper, while Griggs seemed to enjoy it all.

" I don't like Syringes", she sayed angry and sad.

"This Syringe will you take under Controll", one of the other Guards sayed.

"So and now I have a surprise for you! ", Griggs' voice close to her ear, she panicked and Celine suspected that it would certainly not be a cookie for her.

She felt like the belts which hold her on the chair , were relaxed and again someone held her Arm strictly it was ... to your surprise, Griggs personally, just this fact read she a quiet whimper.

Today some of the Prisoners can move freely under the supervision of the guards in certain areas ... and for you Celine, we have prepared something very special, "he hissed the little girl in her ear. Griggs Words were full of Hatefulness.

They arrived in a room that could be described as a ...destroyed Room, at the moment he was still empty and the explanation for that was, that the other inmates would be left out in a few minutes, was a little worried for the little blonde ... she could defend herself in Danger, thats what she wanted to convince herself.

"Extra for our youngest prisoner here in Belle Reve", with these words, she was quite put into a Playpem and only became clear of this, when Griggs looked down at her with a hateful grin.

"You can not break out, you filthy little Monster, because we've got a metal fence built around the Playpen" , Griggs said to her, noticing the green eyes of the toddler glaring furiously.

Nobody put her in a Playpen ! She was a mean, evil Villan, and no Playpen or a metal fence, would stop her, so Celine tried to get up quickly and leave this ... mini cell, but after some Seconds of standing she lost the Balance and landed on her Po.

There must have been something in this reassembling syringe that made her quieter and tired.

Oh, the little baby does not come out! ", Laughing about the fact, that the blonde would not be able to do anything against the Playpen, Griggs fished something out of his pocket and leaned over Celine, who looked at him restlessly, holding one hand with her Chin and pressed her with the other hand a pacifier between her lips, before he laughed once more and finally disappeared through the metal fence with his men.

At the metal fence there was a door, which Griggs closed for security. She would not be able to escape from this Playpen, so she had to wait until the other Prisoners arrive in the Room.


	7. Chapter 7 - What about a Bet?

**Chapter 7 - How about a Bet?**

Why was she sitting in this Playpen? It would be easier to walk around. She would not try to escape again. At least not if the possibility would not arise. Smiling, the toddler thought about how she had started a break-out attempt a month ago.

 _It was an Investigation, the doctor should look at her wounds, he new the little blonde a little, knew that he should not make her deliberately angry. So the doctor had tried not to provoke her.._

 _"Well, it could still hurt for a few more days, but it should be okay," said the Doctor, looking at the green eyes of the Toddler for a moment. They seemed unconcentrated and empty ... surely they had been given something of the Sedatives and other Drugs. So the girl's eyes looked almost empty, and the doctor only quickly wrote something into the File of the Toddler, before two guards dragged her outside._

 _"She does not do anything anymore, you see how absent she is"_

 _"Yes, much better to Control when she is in this state"_

 _The two Guards stopped when they were called by a colleague and this Moment, the little Blonde wanted to take advantage of, of course the calming agent ensured that she would not get too angry and calm ... another liquid in a syringe they had given to her, she can not understand the Conversations of the other People so much with._

 _With a quick jerk, Celine was able to get away and ran right down a corridor. She could still hear the swearing behind her. Celine did not really know where exactly she wanted to go, but she wanted to use the little moment of clarity._

 _But already at the next door, she had stopped and glanced angry at the door latch, which was too far up for her situation._

 _"Stupid door handle," she said, feeling a few seconds later as a Guard grabbed her and brought her back to her cell._

Thoughtful until she once bite on the pacifier, which Griggs had pressed into her mouth.

She would not get out of this Playpen right know.

So she turned with her back in the Direction of the Entrance Door and ignored the other Prisoners who came into the room.

She dont care about them, if they were as rude as Griggs and his men, then she would have to spend the Time in this Playpen. Only now, when she was sitting with her back to the Entrance of the Room, she noticed that the Guards , still had took some books and old-looking toys into the Playpen.

"For how they think I´am?" sayed Celine and looked at a toy plastic phone, and noticed when she took the red handset of the plastic phone, that this had been broken.

"Maybe someone was really to angry," muttered the little blonde, carefully resting the broken red handset back.

A loud Conversation between two Prisoners attracted her Attention.

"Im Sure that she is dangerous"

"How do you know? Only because she is sitting in a Playpen?"

"Of course, someone told me she tried to bite a Guard"

"Who has not tried this? The Guards are the Monsters here"

"When we talk about Monsters right now, i thinking that the Guards are sitting in their Room and drink Coffee. They don´t care about what we are doing here"

"What are you going to do?"

"Are you not interested, why they had secured the Playpen with a Metal Grille?"

"Hm...maybe that the Guards have no Problems and can relax?"

"Are you stupid, I know very well for what Reason a Playpen is good ... but do you think the little one is dangerous?"

"This is a Toddler ... whether she has stolen a lollipop or a shovel on a Playground?"

"Ha, or the Guards want to fool us and trick our brains ... let us bet, that she is not dangerous?"

"And that's why they put up a playpen here ? Sure, she will throw only the Toys after you, or start to cry when you're mean to her?"

"Are you stupid, I know what a playpen is good for ... but do you think she's dangerous?"

"This is a toddler ... whether she stole a lolly or a shovel from a playground?"

"Ha, or the Guards want to fool us and trick our brains ... bet she is not dangerous?"

"And becuase of that, they put a Playpen here? Sure, she just throws the toys after you, or start crying if you're mean to her?"

"What do you think of a Bet if you're so sure?"

"I heard the Word Bet?"

"Right Wayne, we bet, that you are not able to bring the Toddler in the Playpen there, starting to cry"

"You will lose this Bet"

They wanted to make her cry on purpose? That was so ... extremely interesting. That would be a great Fun and Celine was sure she would win the Bet.

Oh yes that would be a lot of Fun.

 **...**

Wayne was known for that he liked bets and accepted them, when he got the Opportunity. He had never lost a bet, so why would that change today?

Without Problems, he overcame the Metal Fence, that surrounded the Playpen, the Metal Fence only reaching him to the hips.

Surely the Guards would come here, after they enjoyed their Coffee and their Snacks in the break-room, and say some Shit , about an Social Experiment.

That was ridiculous, the most dangerours Criminals were sitting in Belle Reve, every social Experiment would fail.

"This will be so easy", Wayne said contentedly to himself.

Bring a little girl to cry? No problem and if he were still winning, the better. The Winner of the Bet, gets an extra Donut, from the Donut Lady who came every Three Months with Snacks and so.

That would be easier than stealing a pacifier from a Child ... although he can do that too.

"Well you little Thing", he sayed an looked to the little girl, her Attention was total at the broken Phone Toy.

He seemed to be so sure , how easy it would be to make her cry. So Celine had passed the whole Time, when the other Prisoners talked about the betting, looking at the Toy Phone and listening to the Words they sayed ... Donuts would be something great and it would be very funny to humble Wayne.

So she did not react to him, for the first Moment, even for the reason that he called her thing ... she was still a Lady.

So the two-year-old once pressed, the handset of the toy telephone before she looked up, directly into the face of the type name Wayne.

"You know they put yourself in a Room with lots of bad people, maybe your momy and daddy should picking you up?", he laughed funny and found it funny that she could not sort his words directly, and only kept him With this Mixture of interest and surprise.

"I murdered three Women and robbed out their Houses ... I also tried to kidnap Wonderwoman and have a little... Fun with her!" He whispered to her and took a few seconds later, the Pacifier out of her Mouth and throw it into the next Corner.

 **...**

She smiled briefly, at his Words. That he was not sitting innocently in here, she could have already thought.

Herself had also killed many People, devastated Stores, and hurt People, but did this Man expect from her ,to be afraid of him? That she would start crying? That she would she ask for Momy and Daddy? How ridiculous that he think so. But she would play with him ... he would probably get angry and then she would show him that she was anything, but not a harmless little Child that would make you cry with a few rough Actions.

Celine squinted twice before she thought about, whether this broken Toy Phone might be useful for something.

"Playing alone," she said, turning her Attention back to the Toy, of course, asking herself how this man would react and how he would act now.

Was this little Girl going to fool him? That was probably a bad Joke! He was for many Visitors, who were passing by his cell already

threatening and this little Girl had the Courage to turn away from him and play with her Toy?

"Hey, I'm talking to you stupid Kid!" His voice was loud and she jerked but did not look at him. Well ... then Wayne would have to act harder now, he would win this bet and bring that kid to cry.

Because the Playpne was in the middle of the fence, it was no problem for Wayne to go around and looked at the right Point, directly into her eyes.

"You should be afraid, or I'll break your toy!"

Wayne could watch,how the Toddler looked at him, but she seemed rather bored, then she stretched out her Tongue. He looked speechless at her, for a few seconds.

"Fine...as you will!", he growled, then came closer to the Playpen and lifted his hand, if he did not get this Girl to cry by words, then by beats, When he wanted to beat her , she ducked and lay flat on the floor of the Playpen, so Wayne could get nothing but air.

"Do not fool me!", Wayne screamed angry.

It was funny how fast this Wayne would be frustrated and angry, he thought really it would be so easy? Good for a normal toddler, it would have been easy to break into Tears in an unpleasant, frightening situation, but she was not normal, Who was that...normal?

"N ... not nice," she said, stuttering, and looked timidly up at the Adult. She would not cry, no, he should only feel, like he was close to the Goal.

"Oh, no, we're all criminals, that's no Place for a dumb little Girl," he hissed, and touched at the girl´s Arm for a Moment.

After some Seconds he took of his Hand from her arm, but left his hand in Front of her.

 **...**

He looked into the scared face of Celine, watching how her little mouth open a little bit, and Wayne could see the Victory Donuts before him. However, he felt a nasty feeling a little later. It had been quick and painful, and when he pulled back his hand, he saw scratches of small fingernails on his hand.

"What the ...", even before he could think about it, he was already pushed by something at his Neck and realized only too late, that he had stand with his back to the playpen. The Rope of the phone toy pushed him against the bars of the Playpen.

An amused laughter, an amused Toddler laugh laughed came behind him, and when he wanted to move, but he felt the pressure of this rope become stronger.

"Shit..." he said, before he realized how The little girl suddenly stood before him and had a diabolic grin on her face.

She looked Wayne now, with a diabolic grin, before she steadily with her shoe, which one had still dressed her, on his right index finger and he a loud cursing sound. It cracked unsightly and she liked that sound.

"Oh ... has the big bad boy, pain in his finger?" She asked loudly and laughed gladly before she went to the other hand and also once stepped on it.

Then she climbed on the man's stomach and looked into his anger sparkling Eyes.

"Well, I say you do not treat a little girl like this!", she sayed coldly to him and hit Wayne once with her small hand firmly on his cheek.

"Oh ... I forgot to say that I'm not here for no reason ... because just like you, I've also given a lot of people a lot of pain," she whispered to him.

The expression in Wayden's face was surprised, and sofor the Case, that he would be ... so unfriendly again, she took out her little hand and hit him once again on the cheek.

"I'm not a dumb Girl or a stupid Thing, if you get too close to me, you will get more than just a sprained finger," said the little blonde loudly, before she used Wayne to calmly return into the Playpen, took away the Rope from his neck. A happy smile graced her lips when she heard how Wayne was laughed at by the other Prisoners.

"The little Lady has Style", some Prisoner sayed loud and this Words filled Celine with Proud. She had humbled Wayne, had some Fun and will later get two Donuts.

The Door to the Room was pushed open and you could hear how, a few Guards came in.

"Damn Wayne, what the shit are you doing there, move your ass out!", Two guards opened the door to the fence and dragged Wayne away from the Playpen.

 **...**

The Toddler looked up, as a young Woman came into the room, with a big box of Donuts.

"Donuts, finally something good!", ne of the Prisoners sayed out and the little blonde smiled. These are two great things at this Day for her.

After she got a Donut from the young Woman, the Two-Year Old Girl started to eat the Donut and she was happy for this Moment.

"Here little Lady, the other Donut from Wayne...you win the Bet", sayed a Prisoner to her and gave her a Second Donut.

"Yeah...two Donuts", Celine sayed happy and smiled thankfull to him, before she looked at her second Donut. She decided to eat first, the Rest of her first Donut.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hearts

**Chapter 8 - Hearts**

"That Donut was delicious...but this one looks...sad"

Celine had eaten the Remains of the first Donut and , she looked now at the second Donut and saw, that the Donut looked really sad.

The Face, which had been painted on the yellow Glaze of the Donut, looked sad, the Smile was unhappy.

"Why do you look so sad Donut?", the litle Girl asked carefully to the Donut.

"Hey, what´s your Name?"

For a few Seconds, the little Blonde, looked at the Donut and played with the Thought, that he had really asked this Question ...Can this be possible ? ...Sure, because she could talk with her Fio, but it was something new, that a Donut talk with her.

"Why can you talk Donut?", she asked. After the Toddler noticed a Laugh, she was pretty sure, it could not be from the Donut and so she looked up.

It was a Man with dark brown Eyes, how found it funny to Laugh about her Discussion with the Donut.

"What is so funny?", the Two Year old Girl asked.

"Well Donuts don´t speak usally", was the Answer from the Man.

"Buuuut...the Donut looks really saaad...here look", Celine replied and and held the Donut so, that the Man could cast a Glance at the Donut.

"Oh...I see...what´s your Name?"

 **...**

Celine took her Hand back and looked compassionate at the Donut, before she bite a Piece of it and realized that the Donut tasted good.

"I am Celine and who are youuu?", she asked childlike.

"What does a little Girl, like you do here Celine hm?", the Man asked intrested.

"I gave you my Name, and you jumped my Question ... that's not friendly," she said, giggling once, and looked at the man's suprised Face.

"But to answer your Question ... I have caused much Chaos in the last Months in Gotham ... even if the stupid Man, in the stupid Costume ... has disturbed me Playing", she explained ... if Batman had not been there , then she could have continued her Revenge.

"Okay, it's unusual that a little girl is here ... I'm by the way Floyd," he imagined.

"I have done many baaaad Things...that is what the Guards always say to me", she sayed and smiled.

"I am pleased to meet you Floyd", the Toddler added, before she showed him the Donut again.

"Do you like a Piece of it?", she asked polite and waited for Floyds Answer.

"No thank you Celine...you must know, that only my Friends call me Floyd", Floyd replied and smiled a little bit about the Offer, from the little Girl.

"Oh...are we now Friends...or I should address you with a different name?", the little Girl asked thoughtful.

"You can call me Floyd, thats no Problem" Deadshot replied, and noticed the Nodding of the Girl.

"Oki...why are you here Floyd?", Celine asked him and gave him an happy Smile.

"Lets just say...I have done many bad Things", Floyd replied, he used intentionally no bad Words, he was unsure, how much this little Girl can understand.

"That sounds great...i like it to do baaad Things...oh and evil Things of course...oh and ich really really like Unicorns...they are sooo wonderful"

 **..**

Restlessly Celine tapped again and again with her Pointing Finger, on the Edge of the field bed in her cell.

A few days had passed since the Situation with Wayne and Floyd.

She had not seen Wayne since that Day and did not worry about it.

If Wayne would get too close to her, the Blonde would fight back.

The scratches on his Hand were still to be seen, she thought this.

"What can i do Fio? Locked into this Cell...without a possibility to Play"

It was so boring for the Toddler and she had no Idea, what she can do against it.

"I agree with you...but we can not break out here...or...maybe we can"

"Hey! I know it is an High security Prison...but they never had an Child before or?"

Celine jumped from the Bed and ran to the Cell Door.

"Open!", she sayed and nothing happend.

Very Sad for her.

So she climbed on the Stool, to take a look out of the View Window of the Cell. So she was able to listen to a Conversation between some other Prisoners.

 _"Folks...just wait, it will work...i have threatened a new Guard"_

 _"Yes...of course, and what will happen then?"_

 _"Trust me, he was so scared, that he will do it"_

 _"Nice...and when he don´t do it, we all are the Idiots, that are in Trouble...nice Plan...why don´t you asked this Child for Help? She can really do something"_

 _"What? No! She´s crazy...i heard...but listen now...i tell you how all this will work..."_

 _"It will work automatically, the Cells in our Tract are all connected via a System, the Guard can automatically open it"_

"Oh...that sounds cool", the little Girl jumped of the Stool and smiled to her Cuddly Toy. Something funny can happen and this means, that the Boring is maybe going away.

"Why not Fio? It sounds funny...so we have the Chance to...walk around...or i have the Chance to walk around..."

"When i find the Way to the Cafeteria, i bring you some Ice Cream Fio...i promise"

An half Hour later, a loud Noise were heard in the Corridor, and almost immediately the doors of the Cells were opened automatically. So also the Cell Door of Celine and she ran motivated out of the opend Cell, and took an careful Look at the Corridor.

But before she had the Chance, to search the Cafeteria, many Guards ran to the Corridor and a few Seconds later, she heard Gun shots. Some Prisoners have stolen Guns...but it was not her Intention, to go between the Prisoners with the Guns.

As the Shots approached, she lay down on the Floor of the Corridor and heard the loud Shouting from the Guards and Prisoners. The Two Year old Girl closed her green Eyes, normally she like Things like this...but at the Moment...she was afraid.

Ten Minutes later, all the Prisoners were back in their Cells and the little Girl looked up again. The Corridor was empty, but a big Blood spot was next to her. A happy Sparkle was in her Eyes, when she put her Hand into the Blood spot and painted some Hearts at the Wall of the Corridor.

"Looks soooo nice...some sweet Hearts", she sayed happy.

So she painted some more Hearts on the gray Wall and Giggled happily.

Seconds later, she only felt how some Guards give her an injection, before she begang to sleep.

The three Guards looked at the Toddler, who was now lying asleep on the Floor of the Corridor.

"I think Griggs will like to know that"

"Did she paint hearts on the wall?"

"Seems so ... from the blood which is there"

"This is just crazy"


	9. Chapter 9 - Laying

Chapter 9: Laying

"But I only like to paint! That's not bad!"

Paying no attention to her words, the guards brought Celine from her cell to another section.

"It's madness! Shut up, now! We're bringing you to a new cell," the guard snapped at her.

"But I was just painting. That was not wrong," she thought aloud. A second later one of the guards next to her stuffed something into her mouth.

"Be quiet now!" he hissed at her.

"Come on, we have to go," the other guard said, pushing them all forward.

The little blonde protested silently. The guard had shoved the pacifier forcefully into her mouth and she didn't like it. Maybe the colour was part of it, because the pacifier was orange, same as the prison clothes she wore.

"It doesn't taste good, Fio, and they ignored my question," Celine whispered to the toy she held in her hand.

As they came through another corridor the little girl recognized someone she knew approaching her accompanied by his own guards. Celine would have liked to wave to Floyd but her hands were held by the guards. She smiled at him as well as she could with the pacifier in her mouth.

"Hey, are they moving you to another place?" Floyd asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, I think so. The guards said I was bad so I have to move to a different cell," the little girl answered.

"Did you try to slay someone with a plastic plate from dinner?" Floyd wanted to know. The little blonde laughed.

"No, but I painted sweet, cute, hearts," she answered proudly.

"The scuttlebut in your cell block gets around," Floyd answered curing once when one of his guards punched him in the back. He went on: "Take care of yourself. Maybe we'll see each other some time."

"Goodbye, Floyd," Celine sang out in her little girl voice

...

"Where are we going now? Is the new cell good? Miss Evie Jenckson told me that she knows a person who would like to play with me," the little girl chattered.

"In a safe cell in a secure block?" said one of the guards. "A monster like you should never walk free in the corridors again."

"You should not be able to run off again," added the other.

This didn't help Celine with her question, so she could only wait. She wondered if the cell would be larger and if she would find a playmate.

"I did not run off and –" she paused and looked at the guards escorting a man in her direction. The man looked so strange. He had tattoos everywhere, and this worried the little girl so much she closed her eyes. There were not many things she was afraid of, but this man looked creepy to her.

"Chato Santana."

"Freak always talks about something I have changed."

"Pft. You don't believe it? He burned a lot of people with his fire powers."

…

The little blonde did not care if the man with the tattoos had fire powers, or anything like that. He was not easy to walk with, so when she heard the beeping of the gate she was happy and opened her eyes again. They were in a different part of the prison, in a different block, and there were only three cells.

"Here there are the worst murderers. You should be afraid of going to sleep," one guard said to her.

"I'm not afraid of them! I killed people and hurt them sooooooo much!" she said, cheerfully.

"Get in! You can't break out of here. Everything is secured and monitored by camers," the guard shouted.

With these words she was pushed into a cell and locked in. It was secured from the outside by an additional door. She had once again landed in a cell where she had no one to play with, so the toddler sulked at the guards and stuck her tongue out at them.

"It wasn't my plan, to run off," she said angrily.

"Griggs will be happy when he comes back to work," said one guard as they left.

"Yes, Fio. They should stay away from us. And Griggs too! Stupid idiot with his mini baseball bat! Oh, you would bite him? That is so sweet of you. I love you so much, Fio!"

Celine sat on the floor of her cell cuddling her best friend, and thought about her situation.


	10. Chapter 10 - Cookies

**Chapter 10 - Cookies**

"That's a good idea, Fio. Let's have a tea party!"

The little girl chatted with her toy and pretended to serve tea. "Let's plan how we can annoy Griggs next time, "she whispered to her best friend. The game went on for several hours, stopping only when heard the clicking of high heels and saw a security guard open her cell door.

She carefully put her imaginary tea cup back on the floor of the cell and turned around to see the person standing in front of the cell bars.

"Hello, Celine. I'd like to pick you up for a session," said Miss Evie Jenckson. For a moment, the toddler looked past the psychologist and noticed the grim guards who would probably pull her arms behind her and drag her with them.

"Good morning, Miss Jenckson. Do you want to look into my head again, or do you wnt to talk to Fio?" she asked, pointing to the cuddly toy next to her.

"No, I want to introduce you to someone. I told you last time that I knew someone who could play with you," Evie said cautiously. The little girl jumped up, interested, prompting a click of the guns.

"Really? That would be great! Is the person nice?" Celine smiled and let the guards put on the handcuffs without grumgling. As she was taken out of her cell, Evil took a step back and noticed the sparkle in the two-year-old's green eyes.

"Yes… the person I want to introduce to you is… nice," Evie replied, thinking of how ferocious Harley had been when the guard had taken her to the office in a wheelchair. Evie hoped that this meeting would end well, and that the experience would lead to a social relationship between the two.

"I've been moved, Miss Jenckson, just because I painted beautiful little hearts," Ceine said.

"I've heard about that. That wasn't good," Evie replied as they left the cell block on the way to her office.

"But I had a lot of fun," Celine answered. She asked herself who her new playmate would be. If the person was nice, she could tell Fio about it.

"Can we go back? Fio will miss me."

They'd been walking for some minutes and the toddler was sure that it would be better if her best friend was at her side.

"Fio likes to play too!" she added, but the guards ignored her same as usual.

"Miss Evie?" she asked?

"Sorry, but it isn't possible at the moment. You wait her with the guards. I'll let you know when you can come in," Evie answered, giving the child a friendly smile before going into her office.

"Who is in there? You don't know? Or you can't tell me because it's a secret?" The little girl chuckled, ignoring the little handcuffs that made it impossible to move freely.

Evie closed the door behind her silently and was greeted instantly by a mocking comment from Harley.

"It's really not good to let a patient wait here," she said, giving Evie a cold look. Harley had calmed down.

"That was not my intention, but we're having a double session today, if you want to call it that," Evie said, casting a quick glance at her files on Harley and Celine. This was an experiement and Evie herself had no idea if it woud work or not.

"Ah, so let talk about my deep, horrible past? You look like you've been abandoned by a man before," Harley said, again in the cold voice.

"No. I wanted to see how you two react to each other. Besides, I'm not here to talk about my past, Harley," Evie answered.

The Joker's girlfriend sighed in annoyance. "Blah, blah, blah. This is all so boring. So many people have failed before you. Who is this failure who thinks he can take on me?" The psychologist noticed the sparkle in Harley's blue eyes but could not guess the cause.

"No one wants to take you on, Harley," Evie wanted to say something that might lift the blonde's mood, but she didn't seem interested and interrupted her mid-sentence.

"To you it's still Harley Quinn, Queen of Gotham and Property of the Joker, my puddin'" Harley replied arrogantly.

Evie didn't comment. It was not really possible to have a conversation with Harley. Every time Evie wanted to talk about the past, Harley snapped completely and insulted Evie. She refused to cooperate in conversation and so it was not possible to help this women. Harley was absolutely convinced of her own rightness.

"Is there a secure room available? I'd like to set them both free so it will be easier for them to communicate with each other," Evie said to the guards.

"You want to release these two crazy people? They'll kill each other," one replied, shaking his head.

"Not if we put them in a secure room where they can't threaten anyone with anything," Evie said seriously. "

"Yes, we have a room," one of the guards answered. He spoke into his walkie-talkie to check which room was clear.

"You know what these two have done, don't you?" the guard asked Evie coldly.

"That's exactly why I hope to have success," she retorted.

"I'm not going to talk to anyone. Don't use me for your experiments," Harley said, but she was ignored.

"Yes. Okay. Understood. We'll bring her in," the guard said into his walkie-talkie.

"What happened? Evie asks, prompting an annoyed look from the second guard.

"There was an incident. The prisoner tried to escape and fail, so they came with her," said the guard with the walkie-talkie.

Evie, the guards, and Harley in the wheelchair finally reached the secure room. There was nothing there but a table and a pack of cookies, and the table was firmly anchored to the ground.

"I want to get back to my cage," Harley complained, trying in vain to struggle against the ropes that held her to the wheelchair. Unable to move, the blonde simply closed her eyes and ignored everyone who came in.

"Well, let's set them free and leave the room. I can see you and one can follow the conversations from outside," said Evie. The guards freed Celine from the handcuffs before they released Harley from the wheelchair and then left the room, which was securely locked.

...

Celine was interested in the larger blonde person who had turned her back on the child, apparently not wanting to say hello. At first Celine wanted to go to the woman at the larger blonde person but when she saw the package of cookies on the table the strange person was forgotten. The little girl ran to the table only to find that there was no chair to climb on.

"First stupid doors and now there is no chair," the toddler said, thinking of how she would get to the cookies.

The little blonde stepped back a few steps and took up, jumping up to grab the edge of the table. Her little fingers clung to the edge and she tried to pull herself up somehow, but she was not particularly good at climbing exercises. Unable to hold on for more than a few seconds, the little girl landed back on the ground.

"Ouchie!" the little girl cried unhappily. "Coooookies!" Celine howled, pleading and upset.

"Oh, how sweet!"

The high, enthusiastic voice caught the toddler's attention, and she heard the woman come closer to her, but Celine wanted those cookies. She stood up and tried to stretch her small hand towards the pack, but that didn't help. Before she knew what was happening the larger woman had placed her on the table close to the cookie package.

"Thank you! That was very nice of you!" she said, childlike.

With an elegant motion the woman sat down next to her.

"Harley Quinn. Nice to meet you," the blonde woman said in a friendly tone. The little girl took her outstretched hand while holding the cookie package in the other hand. She carefully shook hands with Harley.

"Hello, Harley, I'm Celine. Are you now my friend?" the little asked before turning her attention back to her cookies. After a few tries she opened the package and smiled happily.

"Cookies! Great!" she exclaimed, clapping her hand, before she put one of the cookies in her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11 - Smile

**Chapter 11 - Smile**

The little Girl was absolutely delighted, that she had a Cookie in her little Hand and could eat it now. It was finally something positive in this Prison and so she looked amused at the little chocolate Pieces on the Cookie.

"I heard ,that you tried to escape", Harley said to the little Girl.

At Rest, the Toddler ate the rest of her Cookie, before she looked friendly at Harley with her green Eyes and nodded.

"Yes ... but Celine did not finish it ... because of the stuuuuupid Doors. They all can touch to the Door latch... everyone except me," she replied, grabbing a Cookie again out of the Box. But it was really quite mean that, she did not come out from the Doors.

"Oh, I envy you, I'm always strapped on this Wheelchair, but I've already sent a lot of guards to the Hospital", Harley replied, and in her Gaze was a Happyness. It was also great, when you could hurt toher People ... especially those totally unfair and unfriendly Guards.

"The Guards are eeeevil to us", Celine said firmly confidently and heard the Giggle from the bigger blonde Girl. It was true, the little girl thought, and wondered for a Moment, whether she should eat the chocolate Cookie in her hand or not.

"But I could not run off ... because of the stuuuuupid Doors", Celine added and sighed softly. The Problem she had not in Gotham ... at least not sp extreme, as most doors in the City, automatically went up, or there was a rear Exit, which could be used without Problems.

"Oh poor cute Thing"; Harley whispered, unable to hold back and stroked Celine over her Head. The little blonde turned her Attention away from the chocolate Cookie, to look at Harley thoughtfully.

"Actually, I do not like that ... but when you do it is okay," said the little Blonde.

"And how do you react, if someone touch you?", Harley asked interested.

A small Laughter escaped the Toddler and she smiled at Harley now sneaky. The Guards had often tried to grasp her blond Hair and had to live with the rResults.

"I hurt the Person and try to scratch them... but you're nice, I like your Hair", the Toddler replied to the Question of Harley.

"You're a bad Girl, do you?", Harley said and Celine was very happy, that she got such a Compliment from Harley.

 **...**

"Evil is a lot of fun ... do we want to hide or play the ball" Harley?", Celine replied and was sure that the Possibilities, to play here in this Room, could be difficult.

"That sounds like Fun ... but i think with those Idiots who watch us as we were Animals at the Zoo ... it will not work for now", was Harleys answer to the Question. The little Girl nodded thoughtfully.

"That's a pity ... maybe we can play together sometime", the little Blonde said, then focused her Attention back to the Cookies.

"Would like Harley Cookie?", Celine asked, holding a Cookie some Seconds later, looking at Harley kindly with her green Eyes.

"This is so nice from you, but i do not eat anything ... it's ... a Sort of Strike", Harley replied and while Celine had to decide which of the two Cookies , she was supposed to be eating, she wondered of Strike.

"Why?", she wanted to know childish and simply bit off a Piece of the Cookie.

"They took me away from my Puddin, and i do not let anyone tell me, anything especially from these weaklings of Guards", a crazy laugh followed Harley's Explanation, and Celine nodded as she ate her Cookie.

"I'd like to hurt all those evil nasty Guards ... and then i wanted to paiiiint with their blood smileys", a dreary Expression lay on the Face of Celine and Harley clapped her hands amused about her Idea.

"Puddin would like you Celine ... but tell me, are not you a little young ,to land here?", Harley announced enthusiastically.

"I'm already grown up, actually 19 ... but that's a long Story", Celine replied quickly, blinking at the second Cookie, which she was still serious about.

"Of course, a big Lady, 19? Oh, a story? I love Stories, maybe you like to tell me", Harley said, and setting a serious Mine.

 **...**

Celine looked at the older Woman for a Moment, Harleys blue Eyes still sparkling amused, even if her voice sounded serious. Her blond hair was just as wildly disheveled and messy, as Celines own Hair. On her cheek were two Tattoos, one was a black little Heart, and the other consisted of the word Rotten. The little Blonde found these Tattoos very interesting and after she had looked at the older interested she answered the Question of Harley.

"Yes, but I have a Question ... what is Puddin? Is that a Game?", Celine Harley looked cautiously now, as she had changed the cheerful Mine of the older, in the blue Eyes of Harley now dangerous Glow.

"Puddin is my Boyfriend, the King of Gotham ... he's just perfect.", Harley said.

"Do you not come from Gotham?", added Harley after some Seconds.

"No ... I'm from Manhattan ... if he's a King ... then you're his Queen," Celine replied, and concluded that when Harley's friend was a King, she had to be his Queen . A joyful Smile appeared on Harley's Face and she was happy about the Words from Celine.

"So ... that was a Step forward, for both of you, but your time is now over", Evie had come in the Room, followed by four Guards and the two Women looked at them. While Harley showed a cold Face, Celine quickly hid the Cookie Box behind her Back.

"Yes ... just put us back into these sick Cells, we'll find a way out and then I'll take revenge on you all!", Harley shouted as she tried to fight, one of the two Guards was took a Electric Shock and went to Harley.

Celine looked at Harley, after this brief Conversation. she see Harley as a friend and she did not like , that the Guards treating her so unfair, so she took a Cookie and threw it directly to the Guard, who Harley had hurt Harley with the Electric Shock.

"No! No! Don´t hurt Harley! Don´t hurt Harley!", Celine said angrily, looking contented as the Guard was hit by the Cookie.

However, a few seconds later, Celine was taken by the other two Guards, she had no Chance to fight back ... but she had a crazy Smile on her face, she had found a new great Friend... but the Queston was, when she did see Harley again... but a Feeling told the little Girl, that it would probably be a long Time until she see the Queen of Gotham again.


	12. Chapter 12 - Fresh Meat

**Chapter 12 - Fresh Meat**

Some Time has passed and nothing has changed, nothing at all.

The Food was still horrible, the Guards were mean and the little blonde plagued a Wave of boredom. Miss Evie had told her, that she would talk to her soon. The Question was only, when this soon is.

"Pah, this is now a Month ago ... surely she forgot it", said Celine while she was sitting on the Bed in her Cell and looked bored the Wall.

"But she saw Harley and I have came out with each other...Harley is now my Friend Fio", the Toddler explained to her cuddly toy and sighed it once softly. A Month ago is it now, that she had seen the older blonde. If Celine was honest, then she missed Harley and wanted to play with her again.

"Hey, ...there", quickly the little blonde climbed from her Bed and stopped in front of the Bars of the Cell and called for a Guard , who was just walking through the Tract with the three existing Cells.

"Heelllooooooo ... I have a very important Question", she said quickly, rocking back and forth, with her Body, until the Guard noticed her and did not get very close to the first security Door.

"What?", the Guard wanted to know, and Celine ignored the annoyed Look from him.

"Can I play with Harley, please, please.. the others are allowed to walk outside", she asked hopefully, hearing one of the Neighbors laughing contemptuously.

"Listen Blondi, this is not a Kindergarten here, I will not let you go to the other crazy Lady", the Guard muttered.

"But Harley is a Queen ... that's soo great and sweet... please, I'm bored", Celine added and she was aware that these Words would not produce the desired effect, but it was enough that the Guard looked at her confused.

"Listen, I have better Things to do, than talk with a Scum like you, and there's a new Group of new Guards we've show them Belle Rwve and everything..", the Guard said, then he spoke to his walky talky.

"Ooooh...When does Breakfast come in? Fio and I have not eat anything yet", Celine sighed and got only an annoyed sigh from the Guard.

"Don´t annoy me Girl...and no Breakfast for you!", the Guard snapped at her, before he stepped away from the Door and continued his way, out of the Tract.

Hm ... that sounded like a Joke, because the Food here was so bad, that she maybe don´t care about, to eat nothing for Breakfast. When a Laughter from one, of the other two Cells was to hear, the little blonde looked into the Direction of the Cell.

 **...**

Curiously, Celine looked to the Cell. There was a kidnapper in the Cell, who had multiple murder on his Account. So far the little blonde had only seen him, when he was led out of his Cell. Once of the Guards had called him George or so.

"Did you hear a Joke?", The two-year-old asked, interested.

"You know, it's really a change, the Way you talk with the Guards. But I like the new ones ... it sounds like fun ... they can be fooled,"George replied.

"That sounds great ... maybe I can see Harley again ... or Floyd ... why are you here George?", Celine replied, then inquired for what reason George was in there. Why she herself was sitting in Belle Reve, almost all of the other Prisoners knew.

"Have tried to kidnap this Robin ... who is always running around with Batman ... how I hate this Kid", was George's Answer.

"But you like me or? I am cute", said Celine.

"You're definitely very entertaining", George replied, and her Seconds later, that the little girl laugh happy.

"But this Fresh Meat Stuff..the new Guards...could be Fun right Blondi?", George added.

The Fact, about the Fresh Meat, the new Guards also found Celine positiv. That would mean, that these People had not yet know, witch wich Person they are dealing soon.

"Yeeees...that would be Fun...do you know...when the Fresh Meat will arrive?", the little Girl asked after some Minutes.

"In a Few Days...i think", was the Anwser of George.

 **...**

"Seems like we have to wait for the Fresh Meat Fio ...what a Pity", Celine said, and sitting on the Cell Ground. That would have been some little fun and there was nothing like Fun, here in Belle Reve. Also the Fact, that the release is in Two weeks ...really stupid.

"Perhaps they are naive, then we can visit Harley ... but I do not want to meet the creepy Fire Man again...", the girl thought, remembering how shy and afraid, she had been to El Diabolo, even though they had only seen each other, for a Moment. If these new Guards came, she decided to be quite harmless ...like a lovely nice Toddler.. maybe someone of the new Guards, would come in her cell and then ... she did not know exactly what she would do, but if these Guards were toonaive, the Chances were good that Celine could manipulate them.

A few Hours later , the lunch arrived, and it was a real luxury, maybe once in two Times in the Month, the Prisoners get Lunch.

"Okay, Blondi, I'll come in now, when you do something stupid! Than you get in Trouble", said the Guard, who was responsible for the Food and entered then with a Gun her Cell. In his other Hand, he hold a paper Plate on which was some food.

"I make no Trouble..., I'm a good Lady", Celine replied, noticing the that he hold the Gun at her and put than, the Plate on the ground of Celines Cell before he left it again. The Toddler crawled closer to the Plate and took a quick look at it.

On the paper Plate was a mass, which was probably similar to mashed Potatoes. There were also green peas and Broccoli.

"I hate Broccoli, it's just...bäh!," She complained, took the little piece of broccoli into her Hand and hurled it through the Gaps of the Bars, The Broccoli landed through the first Security Door.

"Broccoli is evil and does not taste good", added the blonde , before she took the Spoon, which lay next to the Plate, she hold it in her hand and put some of the mashed potatoes on it. Than she tried the Food.

"That tastes like ... Soap", she said. The peas were still so hard, that you can not eat them.

The little blonde did not notice, as two Guards had entered the Cell. So she was seized and held, while the other guard opened her little mouth with force and carried the broccoli in. Celine was so surprised by the Action from the two Guards, that she first did nothing and swallowed the broccoli. When the guards dropped them to the ground and left the cell, the little blonde cursed fast.

"Broccoli taste baaaad, and that was soo mean what you did!", she cried after the Guards and stepped defiantly with her foot against the bars. What a nasty baseness that was, one does not force a lady like her to eat something she does not want to eat at all.

"Nr. 9025...Miss Celine Lissa T

esson"

The voice let Celine get restless and her anger was forgotten ... the last time the Girl had heard this voice, more than two years ago ... but that was impossible ... the madman was quite far away, or not? Her green eyes looked restlessly at the Man, he looked at her happy, before hr passed the first security door.

Professor Luton stood there, in prison clothes as if nothing were, and just looked at them. He had now got gray hair in some parts of his hair, and there was interest in his eyes. Celine blinked a few times ... this crazy professor could not be here...

"I'm so glad to see you", Luton said,

The Words came to Celine, but she could not react. Her legs moved back panicky and she reached for her Fio. What did this crazy professor here and why does he look at her so interested?

"This is definitely an evil dream ..and... when I open my eyes ... he's gone Fio" she whispered to her cuddly towel and closed her green eyes. That just could not be real.


	13. Chapter 13 - Madness

**Chapter 13 – Madness**

"Well, well! My little experiment is too surprised to answer me. I remember you being so kind and polite. Say hello, Celine."

With these words, Professor Aurelius Luton fished a little key from his pocket. Of course, he was an inmate now, but he had a few connections and was able to get a key for the little blonde's cell. Aurelius closed the first safety door without a worry of being bothered. The guards had just changed shifts so he could move freely. There was a chance he'd be caught in a few minutes, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

The second safe door opened easily as well, so the old professor threw the key to the ground. He'd only need one visit to get a good look at his experiment. As he opened the interior door of the cell, the toddler stepped back and Aurelius could see from her expression that she knew exactly who he was. For a moment, he stood still and smiled joyfully. Oh, yes, since two years ago he hadn't heard much about little Celine, at least not since she'd smashed his leg again and again with a glass and he was taken away by the police. He was very interested to see what had become of his accidental experiment and when he had finally read about the theft of children's items he wanted to find out more. Perhaps he had gone a little far with this latest genetic experiment, and it had landed him in prison.

"You were behind the newspaper headlines, the murders in Gotham and the childish items left at the crime scenes. Oh, yes. It's interesting to see what a little girl can do. Do you know why I am here, Number 9025?"

Aurelius Luton stepped into the cell and sat down on the bed to observe the toddler's reactions. Of course he would tell her the answer later, but it was amusing to see her small brain working and the emotions cross her green eyes.

Unable to say a word, the little girl backed away as far as she could in the cell. It couldn't be real. How was it possible that he was there? No, it just couldn't be real. What could he want of me? Why did he come through the security door? All these questions ran through her head as she watched in panic as the old professor finally opened her cell door and stepped into her cell. He eyes shifted uncertainly as she looked at the man who had changed her life forever. His mention of the newspaper reports touched a spark of pride in her.

"It was fun to bully all the people and make them scared. I did a good job! I was a good bad evil girl," she boasted.

...

"The number is stupid," Celine said. Naturally, she'd think that of the number she'd been assigned on her first day in prison. Reflexively she pushed herself into the furthest wall of the cell. She wondered where the guards were. They made their rounds every half hour, only to torment the inmates. The professor stood up and moved towards her, as she gazed at him in fear.

"Stay away from me of my Fio will bite you," she spat at him, cursing the fact that she had no knives or other weapons in her cell.

Aurelius Luton only laughed at her ridiculous attempt to keep him away. It wouldn't work. He wanted to have her and she was his experiment, after all. He wouldn't be stopped by a stupid, cuddly toy.

"It would be a waste not to look at m little experiment. Too bad it didn't work in the past, but we could repeat it and I could take revenge on all of them. Come to me!" He went to the toddler and grabbed her wrist without remorse. Memories flooded the little girl's mind. That was the hand he had hurt with electrodes and injections. Her heart beat accelerated, the expression in her eyes changed, becoming angry, very angry.

This was completely different from when Griggs or one of his men would beat her or squeeze her wrists. This man had destroyed her life! A shrill scream rang from her throat and she slapped his face with her free hand. Without giving him the opportunity to react she hit him again and again until he released her wrist.

"Evil man! Evil man! Bad!" she yelled as she kicked his shins. She threw herself at the man with all her strength causing him to stagger and fall to the floor of the cell. In an instant, the toddler rakes her fingernails over his cheek.

"Stop it!" Professor Luton shouted.

The professor grabbed at Celine to push her away igniting a new wave of rage and hatred within her. She pushed his head to the floor of the cell and put her little hands on his mouth. She could see that he was confused by her behavior, but she didn't care.

"So, Profesor Aurelius Luton, what do you think of me now," she hissed at him, removing her hands from his mouth only to pull our some of the man's hair. A surprised and furious scream escaped him while Celine giggled as she looked at the clump of white hair in her hand. She threw the strands into the air.

"Snow! Snow! Look, it's snowing!" she sang. Now able to move, the professor shoved her away. Celine landed on the floor of the cell, still grinning madly.

"Come on," she taunted, "let's see you get close to me. I will hurt you so much more."

The little girl jumped to her feet again and started to come for him slowly. Her tiny hands had become weapons and she was aiming for him.

"Ping! Ping!" she cried, giggling at her own game. She would have preferred a real gun, but this was fun.

"Time to play, professor!" With these words, Celine kicked the man in the shin hitting a nerve that caused him to cry out and jump back against the bars of the cell while rubbing his head. The little blonde crouched low and skittered closer to him. She noted with interest that blood was coming from the professor's mouth. She put a finger in the blood and wrote a word on his cheek with it: Madness.

One of the many doors in the block opened loudly. She stepped back from the man, picked up her Fio from the floor, and sat on the bed.

When the guards came to the cell and noticed the other inmate they would be sure to scream at her. It was only a question of time, so Celine claspedher cuddly toy to her chest and watched as the professor was led out of her cell, his gaze still lingering on her. She knew he would understand what she was about to say.

"You see, Fio, if someone is not nice to me, he will get a lot of pain. Yes, I know he deserved it," she said gravely, turning the head of the cuddly toy in that direction. It looked as if Fio was agreeing with her. The madness in her eyes reappeared and her mad laughter filled the cell. Of course, the guards would be most concerned with Professor Aurelius Luton, but the two-year-old was sure they guards would be coming back to her cell soon, to take her to one of the torture rooms.

"They should put a sign on the door of my cell: Careful, very dangerous," Celine thought.


	14. Chapter 14 - Fears

**Chapter 14 - Fears**

A red Print could be seen on the little girl's Thigh and she was look at it thoughtfully. The Print came for a few hittings with a belt and it was wondering the little blonde, which had just not passed this impression into a blue spot.

Of course, her Action with the Professor had been not positiv for her... but he would never come back to her...he would stay away from her. The Guards gave her some Injections, wich make her quieter and nicer to everyone else around her.

"The good Thing is Fio...the stupid Griggs is ill...haha", she said to her Fio and touched with her little finger over the Imprint. If she could only resist against the unsightly Methods ... the others Prisoners could do it, but with the little difference, that they were much bigger and stronger than her.

"It´s a Pity...that you can not bite the Guards Fio", she said fast to her Cuddly Toy.

"But I've heard, the professor has beautiful wounds", the Toddler added after some Seconds.

The little Girl climbed from the Bed and stretched once.

"Look Fio ... the Guards look soooo happy again"

Thoughtfully, the little Blonde looked to the three Guards, who were standing , just before his first Security Door and looked at her. Luckily, Griggs was not there, and make Celine happy, he was even more unfriendly and bad than his Colleagues.

"Do you lost something?", the little Girl asked.

Thoughtfully, the little Girl watched , as one of the Guards walked through the first Security Door and a second guard followed him with a small Wheelchair, it looks a little bit, like a Buggy.

"Don´t speak!", One of the Guards snapped at her, grabbed the little girl, and put her in the Wheelchair, which had an extra safety device, so the Celine could not have break out of it.

"One of Grigg's new ideas, since he's sick"

It was clear, that it must have grown on Griggs crap, Celine thought. It was so embarrassing for her.

"Let me get out of here!", she whispered to the Guards, who, of course, ignored her and pushed her way through the Corridors.

"Oh, Griggs has even more of these Ideas and he is already looking forward, to trying them out on you ...You have to go to the Psychologist"

 **...**

"Hello Celine, nice that you are there in a... oh"

A matte Smile appeared on the Lips of the little Blonde, apparently Miss Evie Jenckson seemed exactly the same as herself...she don´t need to sit in Wheelchair, that looks so same as a Buggy.

"Can you tell Monkeys, that they take me out here ... it's so humiliating", Celine said, looking at the Psychologist.

"Get out of there ... you know she's actually 19", Evie now turned to the Guards, who finally freed the little girl from the Straps that they held in the Stroller. The Guards left her down on the Floor and then disappeared out of the Room.

"Thanks ... what a Humiliation", the little Blonde thanked Evie, climbed on the Chair opposite from the Desk of the Psychologist and gave the Stroller an angry look.

"I do not like it either ... handcuffs or a wheelchaisr would bee enough ... but unfortunately I can not influence it", Evie replied and had settled down on the other side of the desk.

"Yeah...that´s stupid...you Miss Evie Jenckson...why are i here? Can i play with Harley again?", Celine asked.

"Another time, maybe ... but I've heard what happened a few days ago and ...", before Evie came to the Subject with the Professor, the two-year-old interrupted her quickly.

"He was evil and did this to me, because of him ... I will always be a little Girl ... but I am proud of what I am doing, I am a wonderful Person who does much bad and evil Things...He deserved it, he deserved that...I gave him a lot of pain!...That Pain he gave me from his Experiment...i do the right Thing..he didnt ", Celine spoke loudly and clearly.

So Evie decided, that it would not make Sense, to teach her now, that it had not been good what she did, even Professor Aurelius Luton had done more horrible Things to her. The young Psychologist sighs softly, then looks at her notes, which she had made.

"Good ... I had another question fpr you ... is there something you're afraid of?", Evie wanted to know instead frpm the little Girl.

"I'm not afraid of anything ...Villains are afraid of nothing, because they are very mad people", the two-year-old nodded convincingly, reaching for a ballpoint pen on Evie's Table. She opened it and painted a smiley on the Table and smiled at the Pychologist.

"Pretty smiley ... the table now looks pretty", the little blonde said proudly.

"But ... everyone is afraid of something, you surely also hm?", Evie wanted to know in a friendly tone and always noticed, that this Girl quickly changed from the 19-year-old , to the Toddler and their mood accordingly, also changed quickly ... there were rare Moments when she seemed to think clearly.

"Hm ...", her words seemed to really encourage the Toddler to think about it.

Thoughtfully, the green Eyes of the Girl looked at the Table, where she had painted the Smiley with the ballpoint pen ... was something true from the Words of Evie? Of course, everyone was afraid of something, and when the little Blonde thought about it ... she was no exception ... there was something she did not like and she was really scared of. One Thing...yes about one Thing she was scared...that was her Fear...allright...maybe there were some more Fears.

"My first Fear is...pink Shoes...i don´t like them and every Time, when i have to wear them...i fall down and get hurt", the Toddler said and laught a few Seconds about her Words.

Yes ... there one more Thing..what scares me ... I tell you it... but you must promise me, not to laugh yes?", Celine asked, looking serious at the Psychologist.

"Of course ... that would be unprofessional , to laugh about the Fears of Someone", promised Evie and the little Blonde nodded again.

"Oki ... I'm afraid of ... Dolls ... they're very creepy ... what they look like and when they cry ... no, it's so creepy ... I do not like them...you now what Dolls i mean or...the who make Sounds like...say Word or cry...no...NO! I´am so afraid of them...thats my Fear...please never bring a Doll in here...they are so scary" , quickly the little Blonde had told her Fear and closed her eyes briefly. She really did not like these Dolls.

"Thank you very much, that you told me your Fears Celine", Evie said after some Seconds to her.

"I like to destroy them...and to throw them far far..much far away from me... this makes me very happy", now the little Girl giggled crazy. Evie noted this too, and watched the little girl, when the Meeting was over, she was still giggling, and she did not mind, when the Guards put her back into the Strollerand brought her back to her Cell.


	15. Chapter 15 - Group Meeting

**Chapter 15 - Group Meeting**

"And that why, it is important, that you always show the Inmates who are sitting on the longer lever"

Who was talking that crap, Celine asked, and ran to the gates of her Cell, to see who said such a stupid sentence.

Behind the security Doors stand some Guards. Maybe this was the new one Group of Guards, her Cell Neighbor talked about?

"Here sit, some damn dangerous Inmates"

The Girl realized clearly, that it was not Griggs, which means he was still sick ... or he would get her out of the Cell at night. But the Toddler liked the words the Guard used, yes she was dangerous. Like a Lion in the Zoo or something.

"Yes ...i know are there many animals in the Zoo Fio ... I'm not stupid"

Slowly the little Blonde turned to her cuddly towel and shook her head. She was well aware, that there were more than lions in the Zoo. But she liked the dangerous animals very much, they had something unpredictable...just like herself.

"But Leopards are a lots of fun ... they can run very quickly and have such a nice coat," she enthused, grabbing Fio, just to look at him slightly annoyed. Normally, the two had the same Opinion, and Fio always agree with her ... but now the dog seemed to have a different Opinion.

"Bunnies are boring ... they only eat Vegetables and look sweet"

Celine could not understand the Opinion of her best friend ... Leopards are so much more exciting and dangerous ... a bunny could only look cute ... although she could do that too. But she was not a boring Rabbit, who only muttered salad.

"Thaaaaaanks... I know that I am also very sweet ... show you what is also quite sweet Fio? Chocolate Ice Cream"

Now thet Tone of the two-year-old had something enthusiastic, yes she liked chocolate Ice Cream, it was delicious, sweet and you could eat it at any time of the Day. But from something like ice, she could only dream in Belle Reve.

"Behind the Security doors sit, Prisoner No. 9025. Dangerous, disturbed and crazy, try to scratch everything she can get with her Fingernails, you are both new in the Group. We're going to take her out of her Cell and bring her to the Room..for presentation Reasons"

When the first Security Door was opened and two of the new guards finally opened the second door to her cell, the Toddler put her cuddly Toy back on the Bed, before she looked up to the two men.

"Have you ever been to the Zoo? I like the Predators ... they are so great"

Celine was smart enough to see, that she might can manipulate these new Guards later. So she reached out her two hands and let put the little handcuffs on, without any opposition and then went out of the Cell.

 **...**

"What do you play for a Crap!"

The Voice of the Guard , who Celine had already known, since she'd been transferred to Belle Reve, sounded angry. But she just gave him a childlike Smile.

"I would love to play ... ooooooh with Harley yes?", she asked, standing on the tip of her toes, which did not make her much bigger.

But she was ignored by the older and now experienced Guard, but the two new Gards took her by her Shoulders down and the little one felt how careful the new Guards put their Hands on her Shoulders.

"What is a presentation object?"

She still had no Idea, what she should understand by this Word and hoped to get an Answer.

"A demonstration ... they should show us , how to be work with the inmates ... for this we are going now into a room with chairs, tables and something"

At last the two-year-old got a reply from one of the Guards, who held her by her Shoulder.

"Thank you very much ... that was a nice Answer", Celine politely thanked and decided to ask no further Questions for the Moment.

"But the creepy man is not there or ... the Man who has so many Tattoos or ... he looks creepy"

This one Question still had to be and Celine really hoped, that he would not be there. She was afraid of all the creepy Tattoos , that the man whose name she had once heard but can not remembered.

"Oh yes and he will roast you!"

This Answer came again from the older Guard and the toddler gave a soft uncertain Sound from herself ... she did not like this Man with the Tattoos.

"Will Harley be there? I like Harley...she is my new Friend...Harley is so nice"

But on the cold Laughter of the older Guard, the two-year-old finally concluded, that her new Friend would not be there.

 **...**

"The Crazy stays in her Cage, so get in here, then sit down"

These Words were definitely directed to the new Guards and when the door to a comparatively genuinely bright room was opened, the little Blonde was confused for a Moment, it was a long time ago , since she had seen such bright Furniture.

Also she saw, that this room had no Windows or other escape Possibilities, the Door to go in and out, was connected with a beep sound, which always sounded, if the Door either unlocked or opened. So, after she had been pushed into the Room, the two new Guards, who had taken her on her shoulders, had disappeared to the Seats.

The older Guard put her the Handcuffs of.

"The rest of the group will come later, don´t do something stupid!", the Guard threatened her, and Celine carefully stepped one Step away from him.

She was actually the First in here and so she could get look arround the Room.

There were about 20 young People in there and waiting for the rest of the Group.

"It seems to be a Group Meeting, but I am the first one ... who is here... maybe somebody will come I know", the little girl said thought, before she simply sat down on the Ground of the Room.

A few minutes later, the Door reappeared with a beep, and next a Person comes in the Room, that the Toddler did know.

"Hello Floyd", she called happily and waving to the Killer.


	16. Chapter 16 - Hesitant

**Chapter 16 - Hesitant**

"You were brought here too, huh?", Floyd replied, looking at the little Blonde slightly concerned, but also pleased to see her again.

"Yes ... we are presents ... no presentations ... objects..that was the Word ... and I would like to stay in my Cell", was the Answer of the little Blonde, while she smiled at Floyd.

"Have the Guard hurt you too?" , Celine asked cautiously, pointing a finger at the injury on Floyds wrist. It was at the Moment very advantageous , that the Inmates, who have now some Space, did not have any Handcuffs. Floyd is looking at his Wrist.

"Oh ... they can not do anything else, but I´m all right", Floyd replied.

"Yeah ... they're mean ... look, this is from last week", with these Words, the Toddler rolled up the sleeves of the Uniform, where a scar moved along a few centimeters on her arm.

"Shit! What have they done!",cursed Floyd, kneeling to see her arm closer. Celine could not understand, why he is so worried about that and she looked at the Ground for a few Seconds.

"All right ..I´m okay... I've bitten the Guards", Celine proudly said, noticing the Smile on the face of Floyd.

"Hm... they can not hurt a little Kid", Floyd replied.

A quiet Giggle escaped from the two-year-old, before she held her hands on her hip.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm a lady, a big lady Floyd ... besides, I always hurt the guards ... they deserve itt", Celine said, and it was important for he, that Floyd understand this. She liked him and yet , she wanted to be seen as a big lady and not as a little girl ... well at least at that Moment.

"Lawton! Tesson! Shut up now!", One of the older Guards snapped at them.

"Ey Guard, it's a bad Idea ... the little Lady has something special, you have not heard about the Fight with her and Wayne, she's got him screwed"

It was the other Inmate, who had been one of the mens, who had been part of the Group, when Wayne was close to the Playpen.

"Wayne was stupid ... where is he actually ... it would be fun to make his nose again bloody", cried Celine, realizing the man's laughter.

"He always says, that he wants to hurt you", was the man's Answer.

"How nice ... maybe we have another Fight, when i see him... oh maybe there are donuts again too", Celine replied cheerfully and thought the Idea would be great if there were Donuts again.

At that Moment , the Door to the Room opend and two more Guards come in.

 **...**

"Why are they saying so stupid Things Floyd?" The little Blonde whispered to Deadshot and glanced at the Guards, who were now telling something about , how important it was to be strict to the Inmates, because the Inmates are all horrible Monsters and they are not here for no Reasons.

"No Idea ... are you otherwise well and fine, except that the Guards treat us like the last muck?", Floyd replied, looking at the little Girl thoughtfully.

"I can take Fio no somewhere with me... he's always alone in my Cell ... that's stupid ... but Fio says, some day we can break out... but that's impossible ... I know that...but I do not tell Fio ... he would be sad", Celine said.

"Oh ... well, that's nice from of, that you don´t tell him this", Floyd replied, and found it sweet how much the little Girl care about her cuddle Toy.

"Well ... in front of you, are now a Gun, a small Cane and Handcuffs, and you'll be in two Teams. Your Task is, to put the Handcuffed with the help of your Partner on the Inmates . No hesitation"

"Ah ... so you're hurting the Presentation Objects ... how about asking?" , Celine interjected, but she was ignored by the Others.

Then came the Beginner's Guards with the Items to the Inmates and Celine laughed amused. So some of the beginners' Guards were really shocked about the Fact, that they got kicks and punches, of course insults from the Inmates.

"You do not want to do something to me? do you?", The blonde whispered to both young Men, who were standing in Front of her. Their Mines were determined ... but their Eyes reflected something completely different, than determination again ... they were unsure and hesitated from to the Words of two-year-old.

Shy the little one looked at the two Guards, knew exactly that they would not hurt her at this Moment.

"Why do you want to hurt a little girl with electric shock? Is that right?," she added, noticing how the two Men looked at each other undecided, hesitating and did not know how to assess the Situation.

A friendly Smile spread across the Blonde's face, as she noticed this hesitation. It was a sign of Weakness and she could use it if she wanted to.

"Come on! Hit her! What are you waiting for"

These were the Words of the older Guard and before Celine could afford it, the older guard had already hurt her in the side, with the little bat.

But no Sound came over her lips, she just shrugged, and heard the older Guard stepping back.

"Sorry for that, little one", the Words both men had said at the same Time.

Then she was beaten by the two Guards and put in handcuffed.

This Process was repeated several Times and when the older Guards were finally satisfied, satisfied with the Performance of the new Guards, the Inmates were taken back to their Cells.

Even if Celine's whole body was aching and she was incredibly pleased, to be able to simply lay on the cold cell Floor , she was happy. After all, she could take advantage of the new guards' doubts and wait for the right opportunity.


	17. Chapter 17 - Ignorance

**Chapter 17 - Ignorance**

Unfortunately, the Blonde had not been lucky enough, to get someone from the new Guards. These were used at the moment got the less dangerous Inmates of Belle Reve.

"Hm ... what will happen, if I try to kick the Cell door?", The girl asked herself and stepped once with her small foot, against the Bars of the cell Door.

"That ... is boring", the little Blonde muttered and wanted to go back to the Bed.

"Get her out, Griggs like to see her"

Oh ... that was nothing good and the Toddler did not like it ... that would mean Griggs is back and no longer ill.

"This is soo stupid Fio ... I do not want to go to Griggs, he has a stupid grin", Celine whispered to her cuddly towel quickly and then watched, as two guards came into her Cell.

Slowly the blonde walked back a few steps and looked at the Guards.

They were the elderly Guards and they were certainly not friendly ... Celine could not manipulated them so good.

"Come here Goat!"

But she just shook her head.

"You're stupid", Celine said sulkily to the two Guards, during she tried to fight against them.

 **...**

However ... her Plan did not work so completely, because one of the two guards could grab the little Girl without any Problems and pull her with him.

"Unfair! I still wanted to think about my very bad..Days! Or so...!", Celine complained while walking.

"You are evil, do you know?"

She did not get an Answer and could imagine the dirty grin on the guards' faces ... they had nothing better to do , than torture the Prisoners.

"And you're unfriendly... when I get out of here, you're all dead!", The little blonde hissed to the Guards.

The Guard kept her even tighter and did not seem to be interested in her Words.

"Oh, you know it's hurt, do not you? Do not ignore me!", the little Girl said unhappy and angry.

Unbelievable, the Guard, who bore her, really ignored her. She was after all a Lady ... even if a little lady...but no Person ignore her. Frustrated by this Fact, the little girl stepped him once with her foot in the direction, where she suspected his stomach.

"Fuck!", cursed the Guard and was so surprised at this Kick, that was a little more powerful, than Celine expected. So he threw the girl to the Ground.

"Ha ha!" she said and stretched out her tongue to the Guard. That she had just fallen on the ground, she did not disturb at the Moment.

"You do not ignore a lady ... you have to pay Attention to me!" she added, listening at the other Guards pulling out their weapons.

"Stop this Shit!"

"No," she replied curtly, not taking in the fact that she should listen to the guards. They ignored her, too, and so the toddler slowly rose up and turned the guards back only.

If they were so ignorant of her, she could play this game.

"Stupid child!"

She heard these Words, before one of the other Guards grabbed her and dragged her with him.

"Will not...go baaaaack", the Blonde moaned and satisfied the annoyed groan of the guards was ... oh yes that was music in her ears.

"Back wants ...nooow", she moaned in a quivering tone.

 **...**

"Now be quiet!", Seconds later, she felt a hit on her Cheek and the Blonde paused briefly.

They were pathetic, but they had to reckon with such a Reaction from her ... if they just ignore her.

"Buuuut I'm a good girl", she said giggly.

"I just want to play ... and I´am soooo friendly ... why are you so strange?"

"Do you have children ... or Griggs? If yes, they should know, what evil things you do ..."

"Are you so mean to Harley and Floyd too? You can not be mean to them ... they're my friends"

Celine not like the Thought, that these mean Guards would treat their friends so unfairly and hurt them with Pain. But she was suddenly very interested in whether Griggs had children, she could not really imagine it.

"If yes ... he would not be a Dad", muttered the two-year-old and was taken to one of the 'rooms' some Minutes later.

There she was left down on the Ground and the guards left the Room.

"Can someone how is so mean a Daddy? No ... that would be so ... unsuitable ... as ... as ... uhm", Celine was not sure, what she can say now.

"That would be as inappropriate as I ...me. with a ... doll ... absolutely unsuitable"

Yes, she really hated this Dolls...ever Kind of Dolls andshe would never want to be in contact with them. Or she would never would be in the same Room as a Doll.

"Never ... they're creepy and I'm afraid of dolls ... but Griggs certainly has no children ... that would be...very strange", thought the little Blonde and at that Moment the Door was opened, some Guards came into the Room. Griggs came personally as the last Person into it.

The Door behind him was locked and he turned to Celine with a delighted grin on his Face.

"If this is not our little Beast...hello Sweety...I have prepared something for you ... something special"


	18. Chapter 18 - High Chair

**Chapter 18 - High Chair**

Grigg's Words were very unpleasant to the little Blonde. There is nothing positive behind them.

"You smile so cheerfully ... it surely is nothing nice for me", said the little blonde, watching as the friends of Griggs spread in the Room and unlocked their Weapons. Did they shoot her now? No, Celine could not imagine that. She was not in Belle Reve to be shot by stupid guards.

"Oh yes..something special", Griggs said after some Seconds.

"Bring it in", Griggs said to his Friends and Celine was not sure, what she should think about all this.

"What? Something you can hurt me with again?", the Toddler wanted to know. When yes, that would be nothing new.

"The Government is not interested, in what we do to you", Giggs only returned.

"And your Conscience, do you feel well, with what you do", the little Blonde replied quickly, while she watched the Man, who had come in with an Object, in the Room.

No, Celine could not imagine, that the Guards would agree with her Conscience ... with what they were doing.

But the Toddler also knew, that the Guards are not interested, how the Inmates feel ... maybe they did not have any Problems with doing all these mean Things to the Inmates. For a Moment, Celine wondered again if anyone like Griggs had Children. If so, he would certainly be a gruesome Daddy.

 **...**

Hm..her own Parents were not always so great, they had taken good care of her. But her Parents always wanted to tell the little blonde what to do and what job she had to learn, after School. It was among other Things more and more often argued, and that is exactly , why Celine was cut off after the conclusion. Her Parents did not care, where she was, or what had happened to her ... oh no she had not contaced them in the last two years, but there was no Contact from their Side either. So it was not a big Problem, that Celine had no Contact with her Parents ... they would not believe the Whole Story, that happend to her anyway.

"Our Conscience are great, when we see how much shit you are", said one of the other Guards in the Room. Slowly the two-year-old looked in his Direction and looked at the Man.

"My Conscience tells me ... that you all are bad Humans", Celine replied, feeling a little later how a Guard had hit her on her Shoulder.

"Watch what you're saying", the Man said to her. Celine gave him an angry Look.

"Boss, it is built", the Voice of another Guard said to Griggs.

So the two-year-old looked at Griggs, who was standing next to a the other Guards, in front of the built Object. So it was impossible for her, to recognize what they had built up there.

"Good, put her in", Griggs said and a few seconds later, three guards moved toward her and Celine only looked at them for a few Seconds, before she ducked and ran to the closed Door.

 **...**

But after a few Steps, she was already pulled back on both Arms and gave a protesting Sound. Why did they do everything so extreme ... unfriendly.

"If you wanted to hurt me... hit me with the baseball bat... that's what you're always doing, let's go!", she hissed at the Guards.

"Sounds interesting, but the Boss has thought of something special only for you!", one of the two Men, who held her, whispered to her.

Something special ... again these stupid Words, could not you simply tell her, what they were going to do? In recent weeks and months, the Guards have always boasted of how much they would enjoy, torturing her with different devices. Then the little blonde could at least try to adjust to the Pain.

A few Seconds later, the little girl was put in , something strange with was fastened with straps, so she could not try to escape.

Without knowing ,where they had placed her, the two-year-old once looked to her right and to her left Side and realized that she sitting in a Chair. But as she looked at the small Plastic Plate, that was in Front of her, she realized what Kind of Chair it was.

"I´m sitting in a High Chair...why?"


	19. Chapter 19 - Open your Mouth

/ Hello Folks, it was some weeks ago, scince it uploaded CLG, but now I´am back with the new Chapter and i thank my Beta Reader very much for correcting my little mistakes =)

 **Chapter 20 - Open your Mouth**

"Why am I sitting in a high chair?"

They ignored her. The little girl asked again, but no answer. What was so hard about answering her? She wouldn't bite them, not yet. Unsure, the toddler watched as the other guards brought something into the room and gave it to Griggs. Why was everybody ignoring her?

She didn't like it. She was old enough to sit at the table like other people. There was no reason for Celine to sit in this stupid high chair, and the stupid straps prevented her from even attempting an escape.

"I'm old enough to sit in a normal chair!" Celine said as she glanced angrily at one of the guard standing close to her.

"No, you're not, doll," replied one of the other guards. He was standing directly in front of the toddler so that Celine could see the look in his cold brown eyes.

"Don't call me doll!" she retorted. He only smiled.

"I'll call you what I want. You can't do anything about it," the guard answered with a laugh at her size and helplessness.

That was perhaps not the best idea. For some seconds Celine just stared at him. If he wanted to be in danger he should try jumping out of an airplane or something, she though. Oh, yes, this guard was in definite danger and would be in more if her hands were free. However, it was not her plan to attach him with her hands just yet. No, she had a little gift for him instead.

"Oh, you are so right. I can do nothing. What a pity." The little girl sighed. "But would you like to know a secret?" She could see the curiosity in his brown eyes.

"Tell me," he said, taking a step closer.

"It's so funny… but closer please."

"I heard that someone was stealing. Come closer!" the toddler said, watching as the guard approached. He was so close that she could see his ear. It was close to her mouth and she only had to wait for the right moment.

"Tim, that's not a good idea. I would back off if I were you," said one of the other guards.

 **...**

Celine now only had a second to act. Luckily for her, his ear was so close that all she had to do was lean forward a little bit and bite. Tim's screams were like music to her ears. She held on tightly as blood poured from the ear.

"You bitch!" the guard shouted at her before one of his colleagues gave Celine a slap on the face. She let go with a grimace on her face.

"Blood is yucky," she muttered.

"Should I hit her again boss? She's bitten me in my earlobe!" the guard asked Griggs angrily.

Celine smiled at Tim's question. It was his own fault for nothing talking nicely to her, and he would have to live with the consequences.

"No," Griggs answered, to Tim's displeasure.

"But boss, she bit me!"

The toddler giggled. How funny it was to see a grown man acting like a baby.

"Oh, does Tim have a boo-boo? Does it hurt? Maybe you should go to your mommy," the two-year-old taunted.

"I'll hit you in your stupid little face," Time snarled, but the toddler was not afraid. Why would she be?

"Awww, is Tim feeling bad? Does it hurt? Maybe you should go home to your mommy!" the two-year-old taunted.

"I'll smash your stupid little face," Tim snarled, but the child was not afraid. Why should she be?

"Try it Timmy. You have no chance against me and if you try anything I'll give you something to send you home to mommy." The guard turned to her and in an instant Celine scratched his cheek with her tiny fingernails.

"Fuck!" Tim cried, slapping her hand.

His face told the little girl that Tim would like to hit her again, but before he could, Griggs pulled Tim back from the high chair.

"So Sweetness, it's your turn," Griggs said, looking at the child.

"Hold her hands so she can't do anything," Griggs ordered. Two guards held the tiny girl's hands tightly.

"I have something special for you, you little monster."

Griggs came closer. Celine knew he had something behind his back and wished she could escape. Her fear peaked as he held out the two items in his hands: a glass of baby food and a spoon.

"No! No! Let me go!" Celine screamed.

"Open your mouth."

Never! She would never do that, not for this asshole or anybody else. She was a grown lady and could eat by herself. There was no way she could eat this food. She clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

Celine began to panic in earnest as Griggs came closer with a spoonful of food.

"No! No! Don't want to! I'm not eating that gross food. I don't like it! This is humiliating. I am nineteen years old!" She screamed

"Open your mouth, little monster. Be a good girl."

The little blonde shook her head so one of the guards grabbed her head and forced her mouth open. She could taste the disgusting mush.

This was worse than torture. It was so humiliating for the evil little girl.


	20. Chapter 20 - Newspaper

**Chapter 20 - Newspaper**

"Lennard, did you read this?"

"What should I have read Claire?"

"The article in the newspaper."

"I did not have time to read the newspapers, Claire"

"It's important Lennard, look at the newspaper, please."

"Is it the outlet store you'd like to go to?"

"No. No, it is not."

"Then why do you want me, to look at it?"

"Because it is important. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Give me a reason, why I should."

"The last time I gave you a reason, you booked a trip to Berlin."

"It was your wedding anniversary gift Claire. You was also delighted by it."

"This is not the point Lennard"

"So, you do not like it when i give you a special gift?"

Claire Tesson crossed her arms in front of her chest, and looked at her husband. She just wanted Lennard, to take a look at the newspaper. It was very important, what Claire had read in the newspaper, but if Lennard wanted to debate the issue, it would be exhausting. Certainly she appreciated the gifts gave to her, and she could afford very expensive presents with her salary. There wasn't a question about getting whatever they wanted, but now, just because Claire wanted Lennard to read an article, there was an issue about appreciating his anniversary gift. She had been very happy about the gift, and the visit to Berlin had been amazing

"It doesn't have anything to do with that - you know how much I loved the trip to Berlin - but this article worried me."

"Is it about falling stock prices again?" The company is absolutely fine."

"No, Lennard. Take a look, or you can go on your next trip alone!"

"Okay, okay, if it's so important to you. What's the big deal?"  
"Here , read it. Maybe you will understand, what I mean"

 **...**

Lennard Tesson took the paper critical and looked at it with considerable disinterest. What should be the important thing that his wife wanted him to read? In Lennard's life, it was often about numbers and sales. It was what paid for their lifestyle.

 _Mysterious Crime in Gotham_

 _As reported some time ago, the Gotham City Police Department caught the perpetrator of a sting of strange crimes in Gotham when a kidnapped student were found in a warehouse. Batman personally took the perp to an undisclosed location far from the city._

 _We here at Chicago newspapers have uncovered the name behind the offender. Bizarrely, the criminal is apparently an adult woman who looks like a two-year-old child thanks to a freak experiment. She answers to the name of "Celine" and is extremely dangerous. From what we've discovered, she will look like a toddler no matter how old she gets._

 _Is this "child" a monster? Well, if this so-called "little girl" can run around Gotham killing people, our answer is a clear yes. Thankfully, this criminal is now in prison and cannot hurt anyone._

 _However, an imitator seems to have sprung up in Gotham. A few days ago piles of toys, bottles and baby food were found in various publish places throughout Gotham. The letters "CLG" were burned on an old exterior wall at Gotham Harbour._

 _Whether this imitator is dangerous we do not know, but we can be sure Batman in Gotham will take care of law and order._

 _Your Chicago Newspaper Team_

 **...**

Lennard stared at the picture of the little criminal, grinning at the camera and wearing a prisoner's uniform. Lennard did not want to see the trust with his eyes, because he knew these green eyes exactly. Impossible! No experiment of the world would be capable of this. How fortunate that they had moved to Chicago! What was Claire trying to say to him? Lennard looked at his wife.

"Why is our daughter in a prison?" Lennard's voice was loud, and the contempt he gave Celine was more than clearly audible.

"I do not know, but maybe we could talk to her. I know she betrayed us when she ran away from home that night, but maybe we can get some information, appeal to her guilty conscience."

"I have no interest in seeing this scum, except to make her feel bad. She lived here for years and we loved her, but she didn't care, just pissed off. Let's go to Goatham, Claire. Maybe we can find Batman and ask him where Celne is. If we show concern we might find out what prison is keeping the little devil."


	21. Chapter 21 - Talk

**Chapter 22 - Talk**

"Tell me something about your parents, please."

"The little girl looked at Eve Jenkson, wondering why she wanted to know. Celine has given ht her information weeks ago, when she first met the young psychologist.

"Why?"

The toddler looked at the clock. What would happen if the throw a pencil at it? Maybe Miss Evie Jenkson would get angry, or maybe she would laugh again. During their last session Celine had noticed that this women laughed and smiled a lot. What would make her angry? With the guards it was easy to answer this question: when she acted her age. Not that the blonde enjoyed acting like a two-year-old when she was, in fact, a grownup lady, but it was so funny to annoy the guards her own way.

"Because I am interested in your past."

Oh, she's interested in my past, Celine thought. Maybe she should reveal it, but she didn't like to talk about her parents. They were so annoying in her teenaged years, even though they were always at work. Her past isn't very interesting, really, except maybe the part with the crazy professor, and the whole never getting older thing.

"I told you about it. Can't we talk about something different?"

Miss Evie didn't want to change the subject, though.

"But this is what I want to talk about now. You didn't tell me about your parents, only that you ran away from home after you graduated from high school. What were your parents' jobs? Do you have any other relatives? What about your friends?"

Evie Jenkson could see from the toddler's face that she wasn't happy about any of her questions. The little girl twisted her mouth into an expression of dissatisfaction.

"No talking."

There it was: the point where the adult voice is replaced with the babyish voice. Evie found it fascinating would Celine would change her behavior without any control. Was it a protective mechanism? Maybe she didn't like to talk about her parents for a good reason.

"But I thought you liked talking with me. Once you told me that I'm one of the few people who is nice to you… or have you changed your opinion in the last few weeks?"

Evie tried to speak to her patient as one would to an adult. It was confusing, to be honest. Before her was sitting a two-year-old girl, in prison clothes, looking angry and unhappy. Even so, Evie knew that if she talked to Celine as if she were a child, she'd be lost.

The young psychologist had heard from the staff that Celine stayed in her "little girl" mode when the guards talked to her in baby talk. It was a risky thing, but Evie really wanted to know something about Celine's parents.

"I like you, but I don't like to talk about my parents," the little girl looked sly. "Maybe I will talk when you make a play date with Harley for me."

She's clever, Evie though. The little criminal is ready to talk with me about her parents, but only in exchange for a play date with Harley Quinn. They had known each other some months, but Evie was surprised at how well this worked. Extortion is not professional, but why not?

"I'll see what I can do."

"Promise?"

Yes, I promise."

"Okay, then, I will answer your question."

"That would be nice of you, Celine."

The little girl smiled, clearly in a better mood. Evie smiled back, carefully, waiting for the girl to being her story.

"I was always a quiet, shy girl. Even in high school my friends were mainly books. Sometimes I'd have a barbeque with my best friend Hannah. My parents never understood that I could work better with books or animals that with other humans. They always wanted me to find new friends or go to events or parties. It's funny, you know, because they locked me in a cage and always told me what I should and should not do.

"In my last year of high school they said I had to go to college and study law. Could you study this? I found it so dry! I didn't like the future my parents chose for me, so I decided to run away. You know what happened next."

"What else can I tell you about my parents? Their names are Claire and Lennard Tesson. As I said, they were always busy working most of the day, when they weren't trying to tell me how to act or what to do in my future, they were focused on each other. They worked for a big company in Chicago. As a child I was sure that their brains were full of numbers. They always talked about numbers, money, and business. Sure, I got everything I wanted, but what was the price, Miss Evie Jenkson?"

"They don't care about me, or what happened to me. That's why I came to Gotham, to have some fun and live an abnormal, happy life, with chaos. Why should my parents look after me after all these years? They don't care what happened to me or who I am now, so it's all good."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Just ignore them, Fio. They are only jealous because they don't have a special friend like you.

Today was a special day because the less dangerous residents of Belle Reve were allowed to spend some time in the courtyard. Of course, the toddler was in the "dangerous and crazy" category, but the guards hoped the other inmates would scare her. In fact, the other prisoners were mostly confused at the sight of a two-year-old.

"Do you see the clouds? Do you think they look weird?"

She didn't care what other people thought of her. Since the failed experience she couldn't change the fact that she would always look like this, so why should she care about the stares of the other inmates?"

Of course ice cream could get broken, like when you put it in the fridge and then let it fall. Maybe the cloud didn't look exactly like broken ice cream, but that was no problem.

"I know. They are all staring at us. I wonder if that stupid Wayne is around. My cell neighbor once said that he would come and take revenge on me. What a big loser!"

"A soft smile was on her lips. I had been months since she'd shown Wayne that it wasn't the best idea to make jokes about her outer appearance."

"Nooo! Baby don't wanna! Let me gooo!"

Surprised, Celine looked around to see where this annoying, loud voice was coming from. It sounded a bit like her own voice when she was annoying the guards, but older.

"Great. One more crazy woman around here," a prisoners closer to her said.

"What do you mean? I'm not crazy. Well, maybe a little," Celine looked up at the tall men.

"Why should I tell you?" the men wanted to know.

"Because I asked you! Alternatively, I could hurt you. You know, give you pain, booboos, and so on. That's a great idea.!"

She clapped her tiny hands enthusiastically. Her eyes sparkled. She would have no problem hurting this man, despite his being taller and stronger than she. "Orrrr, you could tell me why my wonderful friend Wayne is. Then I could play with him!"

That was a good plan B. The loser wouldn't get a chance at revenge and it would be more than talking to Fio about the clouds.

"Okay, calm down, lady. I don't want to end up like Wayne. Good work, by the way. I'll answer you both questions and as payment, you hurt him from me. Deal?" the taller man seemed interested in making a deal with the tiny girl.

"Is that a good deal, Fio? I don't know. Ice cream is yummy. Oh, can we have ice cream instead?" It has been months since she's had any ice cream and it would be so nice right now.

"Sorry, lady. We all wish for better food around here," he answered.

"Yeah. Too bad. But okay, tell me and I will hurt stupid Wayne," Celine replied. If she couldn't get ice cream, the deal was acceptable.

"Wayne is just around the closer, close to the door where those guards are. I'm sure he would be happy to see you. Now on the other things, rumors are going around that an actress or something like that is staying here a few days to be punished for what she did. She was in a really old show. I don't know the name right now, but she has the same problem as you. Maybe you will see her while she is here."

An actress with the same problem as she had? That was not very clear. She had never heard of any person like her, but it was interesting. Who could it be?

"Thank! Bye-bye!" she waved and skipped away in search of Wayne.

"Maybe you should stay here, Fio. You get really scared when I hurt people, even if you cannot bite them. Oh? Fine, then you try to bite them. That works for me."

Slowly she crept around the corner. There was Wayne. He was standing there looking angry, but that was nothing new for the toddler. This would be so much fun.

"Hellooooo, Wayne!"

The look on his face was so funny. He looked confused, then shocked, and then angry again.

"Piss off!", he hissed at her.

"Oh, such unfriendly words. I just want to say hello! Fio, say hello too!" Celine stopped a step away from Wayne and watched his reaction with amusement.

"A grown woman needs a cuddly toy. Pitiful."

"This pitiful lady beat you with a toy phone, Wayne. Don't annoy her."

"Hey, that was bad luck, okay? I could beat you right now."

"You couldn't do it months again, Way-yane, and you can't do it now because you are loser! Fio says you are a weakling. Why are you at Belle Reve again? Did you steal a purse from an old woman?"

She hugged her toy close to her body. It was fun to hurt Wayne's pride. He cracked his fingers and in a second other prisoners surrounded them.

"I'll beat you ass for not having respect for your elders!"

"Haha! You are so old! Tha'ts funny!"

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm not dangerous?"

"But it's the truth! You cannot hurt a two-year-old without getting beaten by a toy phone. That is pitiful! And-"

Celine couldn't finish her sentence because Wayne pushed her to the ground before she could react.

"Education failed you, little girl!"


	23. Chapter 23

**CLG - Chapter 23**

Had she understood this correctly? He said she had not enjoyed any education? That was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. He stood over her puffing himself up as she lay on the floor not wanting to do anything.

Maybe he had forgotten who he was dealing with.

"He's stupid, Fio. Does he think he's so great? We'll show him the truth now.

The little blonde looked at Wayne's leg. He was wearing the typical Belle Reve prison uniforms. It would be so easy to tear the fabric and hurt the leg underneath. Being in a high-security prison the toddler didn't have any weapons, and the chances of an inmate having a gun were extremely low. She couldn't count on a guard having one either, which left her with one choice.

"I always thought even stupid people could learn from their mistakes, but – what's the expression that fits so well – those who don't want to hear must feel instead!"

The little blonde sprang up and fastened herself on Wayne's shinbone. She didn't get the desired effect as Wayne wasn't much disturbed. He clenched his fists and leaned over her.

"You should have your butt spanked!"

"Do you know what you're saying, Wayne? If you get too close to me, Fio will bite you!"

Wayne's contemptuous laughter irritated the toddler. She was quite serious and knew that Fio would bite him if he could.

"I am not afraid of you, and I'm not afraid of your wretched plush friend."

He grabbed the little girl by the collar and pulled her up to his level. Being up high excited the little girl, and she became of her greatness.

"Fio is not pathetic!"

Celine clasped her toy harder and hit Wayne with it twice, quickly, without giving him time to react. However, Wayne was not a man to mind such a trifle. He snatched the little girl's toy and threw it in the corner. He gave the little girl a filthy grin.

"He's as miserable as you are? How can you walk around with such shit?"

Wayne laughed as if this were the joke of the day. Celine squinted at him

"He's as miserable as you ... how can you walk around with such a shit!"

As Wayne began to laugh as if it were the joke of the day, Celine peered into her empty hand, and then at the corner where her best friend, in the dirt. What was he thinking?

"You're pathetic!"

She hissed at him and spat in his face without warning, which made Wayne drop her with an angry cry. When she landed on the floor Celine jumped up and gripped the fabric of Wayne's cheap, ugly trousers and started ripping the fabric. When she could see the skin of his leg she began to scratch and kick with her feet again and again.

"Stop that shit!"

Wayne leaned over to tear her from his leg, but in an instant the little girl hit his face and nose.

"No one hurts Fio!

Another blow hit Wayne on the forehead but he hit her in the pit of her stomach, forcing her to stagger back, holding her hands to her tummy.

"You filthy beast!"

Wayne had pulled a knife from somewhere and stood there, playing with it.

"You think I'm afraid of a knife?"

Celine jumped up and grabbed the knife. Wayne stepped back in surprise.

"I haven't started to hurt you yet."

Without hesitation she jammed Wayne's knife into his leg right where she had been scratching a moment ago. The man screamed and gaped at the knife sticking out of his calf.

Celine picked Fio up from the floor and watched as Wayne writhed in pain.

"He earned it."

Several shots rang out, ending the situation without further incident. The guards rushed in and pulled Wayne out of the corridor. He could only scream and spit out curses at the little blonde.

"Bye-bye!" the little girl waved at him in amusement. "Next time you'll see the light, or maybe just darkness. I like darkness." She wondered where he had got the knife from. "Oh, I should have kept it, Fio. Who knows when Timmy will turn up again. You want to look at clouds again? Good!"


	24. Chapter 24 - Hot Saucing

**Chapter 24 - Hot Saucing**

"I have to ask myself what they mean by 'the other crazy girl?' That's my personal title. But the man said actress, too. I'm not an actress, right Fio?"

For hours the little criminal thought about this mystery woman with the same problem that she had. It would be fun to talk to her, or maybe try to kill her if she was stealing Celine's position. That was something the toddler didn't much like: when people took her things away.

"I could be really persuasive, like when I try to get something for free or try to manipulate people. But who is this person? Wayne didn't tell me. Have you heard anything that could help us?"

Of course not. How could Fio have heard anything that could help his best friend.

"But why is she here? We are here because we killed people and made chaos in Gotham. I miss that. It was so cool, running around town, scaring people, stealing candy from other children and… what? It was your idea at least. You said we should steal that candy from the bigger child. No! It was not my fault that you got a broken nose."

"Does she know that nobody will answer her?"

"Yeah, and she thinks she can hide behind this behavior. Stupid."

"Did anybody try to help her? Did anyone explain to her that it's not real? What is she trying to do?"

"Why? For what reason? This is Belle Reve. Do you have any idea why these criminals are here? She's just a pile of craziness, and she should wear a muzzle. This annoying toddler will bite your ear off if you aren't careful."

"Are you talking from experience, Tim?"

"Oh, yes. Stupid little brat."

"Good. I should take a look to see if she is acceptable for Waller."

"If I get the chance I will slapher until she dies. But no, we have the orders to make sure the prisoners are still alive, for the case, you know?"

"Does she react when you try to talk to her?

"The last person that tried to come close to the cell got a scar on his cheek. I can give you some video material, if you need it."

"That would be fine. Are all the cells on CCTV?"

"The hard cases, the prisoners that have gone totally crazy, as you can see from this little shit."

"This "little shit" had no idea that the guard, Tim, and one of Amanda Waller's henchmen were watching her conversation from one of the monitors. She was absolutely focused on her discussion with Fio.

"I wanna go play," she told him. "I miss visiting the playgrounds of Gotham at night. You remember the last time? I shot that man in his knee. So much wonderful blood. Fio, wanna go to the playground too?"

The little criminal sulked until she heard two guards coming to her cell door. She knew these guys. They were older guards who knew her behavior well, so she could not play a game with them.

"Hello, big boys. What are you going to do with me?"

"Destroy your life, perhaps."

"No, no, no! Cannot do it! It's destroyed already."

"Nobody believes your story. You are ust a stupid child."

"You're stupid."

"You cannot talk in full sentences. What a stupid situation, for her, of course."

"Can talk wike big girl!"

"Yeah, no, you can't. Stop looking at us like that with your childlike gaze as you're planning to destroy us. You are so annoying."

"Lie can! Guard mean!"

"You aren't took swift. How long will it take you to understand this?"

"One more reason for not having children: they already contradict you. Hey, Tesson, one fact that will destroy your childhood: There's no Easter Bunny hiding sweet at Easter."

"Liar! Liar!"

"When you think about it, it's not possible that a bunny could run around in the night and hide eggs and candy. Why do parents tell their children something so stupid?"

"No! Stop talking, you liar! Bunny real! No Easter eggs for you!"

"Do you think I care about that? I can buy myself candy, and you can't, because you are inside this prison."

We should stop talking with her. Griggs has something new for her, something he read about in a magazine or something."

Five minute later the guards took her to another room where they strapped her on a chair. Celine didn't say a word. She just looked at the door. She knew that Griggs would come in a few seconds and then this whole nightmare would start one more time.

"Easter bunny real. Know it!"

"Do you think we will destroy her mind when we tell her that Santa Claus isn't real either?"

"Santa Claus is a 'vention!"

"Are you kidding? You started crying because we told you that shit bunny is fake and now you're telling us that Santa Claus is just an invention?"

"Yes, every adult knows."

"Maybe she's right. I mean, Coca Cola invented Santa Claus for their drinks, I think."

"That's not the point. I don't believe the words from a crazy little girl."

"Who does? I never believe her words? Have you talked with her? What a mistake. But leave us alone. I want to have a special talk with this stupid little toddler right now."

"Of course, boss. Have fun."

Celine didn't like how Griggs looked at her or the last words from his guard dogs. Have fun. The only one who had fun was Griggs himself.

"You know what parents do when their children make a mess?"

"Punish."

"Are we uncommunicate today, sweetie?"

"No say sweetie."

"Wow, three words, sweetie! That's a lot. Where's your naughty tongue?"

"Not allowed to say!"

"Sorry?:

"Only Harley allowed… say sweetie!"

"She is just as crazy as you are, Tesson."

Celine growled at Griggs and her eyes glinted angrily. It was bad that she was not allowed to see Harley or Floyd. He should stop saying bad things about Harley.

"Fio will bite you! Stupid adult!"

"You were right when you said parents punish children who make a mess, and I will punish you now. You know the reason, Tesson?"

"Alone, stupid self-doubting Griggsy!"

She thought Griggs was going to slap her now, but he just smiled and showed her something. At first she thought it was those horrible baby food jars again, but it was something different.

"It's called hot saucing. You are a crazy little toddler and you get on our nerves, so I'm the one who's going to punish you for your stupid behavior!"

"Wait! No! Lie good girl not!"

"Hmm. Let me think about this. No."

Griggs opened the cap on the bottle and brought it to Celine's mouth. She started to scream in panic and the guard jammed the bottle in her little mouth violently, sending drops of hot sauce on her tongue.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she screamed again. What an unfair game from Griggs!


	25. Chapter 25 - Blond Hair

**Chapter 25 - Blond Hair**

"That looks strange. I mean, she looks strange, Fio. Can you see her curly blond hair? I ask myself how can she deal with it in the morning?

The little lady crimina stood behind her cell door and watched as the guards passed by with a person who looked a little like her, but this new lady just looked straight ahead stubbornly.

"I'm glad my hair isn't as tousled as hers. I see that we have the same hair color."

"Oh, wait! Could that be the crazy lady?"

Celine remembered what the other prisoner said and took a closer look at this girl. She looked older than herself, probably about five years old, at least in appearance.

"Hey, guards, who is that?

"Mind your own business."

"But that's my businessy. It sounds cute when you add a "y" to every word."

"It's annoying, you stupid child."

"Do you like talking with me about this? Too bad you're not Timmy. We would have so much fun."

"Does she have a meeting with Griggs today? Her voice bugs me so much."

"I don't think so. Tomorrow, maybe."

"You shouldn't tell lies! Be polite," Celine interrupted.

"Why should we? You're a mad person."

"I think she's just crazy."

"I think she's both mad and crazy."

An amused giggle emanated from Celine as she watched the guards watching her. That was the perfect answer in her opinion. Whether or not she was mad or crazy was a stupid question; she was just a special, dangerous, little killer.

"Can we punish her a little bit?"

"No punishing! My tongue still hruts from the evil game with Griggsy!"

"Oh, I heard wha the did. Too bad the hot sauce didn't destroy her vocal cords."

"I think we should slap her. I mean, nobody cares."

"Wonderful idea, but first we get this other crazy lady back in her cell."

As the guard pushed the other prisoner, Babydoll turned around and glanced at him angrily.

"Don't touch baby!" she hissed at the guard reaching up to hit him.

"Great. Another crazy person who can't talk in full sentences."

"I'm absolutely able to talk in full sentences as grown-ups do. The problem is, I hate to because of you stupid monkeys!" Celine piped up. She wasn't going to let the guard's statement slide.

"Nobody's talking to you, Tesson! Shut up!" the guard yelled back.

"No, you shut up!"

"Does her cell have electro shocks on the bars, like Quinn's?"

"Yeah, but you have to clear it with the guy in the control room."

"Do it. I'll provoke her, then when she touches the bars, she'll get grilled." He turned to Celine.

"Oh, does the bitchy little girl want to talk like an adult, huh?

"And you ask yourself who the crazy one is. Stop talking like that!"

"What if I don't? Would you start crying like a baby?"

"Enough! You are mean!"

"Should I call your mommy and daddy to pick you up?

"Stop it!"

"Did I hurt your stupid little feelings because you're such a loser?"

Celine screamed loudly in fury and grabbed the bars of her cell.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS SHIT PRISON AND I'LL START WITH YOU! SHUT YOUR STUPID ANNOYING MOUTH!"

In that second the control room guard pushed the button that activated the electro shocks. The little blonde was thrown back and bounced on the floor of the cell. Even half conscious she could feel the electrical stream flowing through her body.


	26. Chapter 26

**CLG Chapter 26**

"We couldn't find Batman, but the Gotham police officers were very helpful."

"Yes, thanks to you acting the part of a caring, mature mother wanting to talk to our daughter, we have a great advantage, Claire."

"I'm still worried. It wasn't a lie, but not for Celine. Our reputation is at stake!"

"You wonderful, clever woman. We will only stop at the prison briefly and pretend to be worried, just to see if everything is okay with our poor little daughter."

"And then we will never contact her again. I will under no circumstances be associated with this kind of scum, Lennard."

"Then drive faster. Why did we take a rental car, anyway?

"To make the trip faster! I don't want to leave our expensive car anywhere in Louisiana."

"Chicago is much nicer."

"I don't even care that much, but if a rental car is destroyed, it's not a personal loss for us, at least."

"You mean it's not a personal loss like that rat, alias our daughter, who is now stuck in a high-security prison?"

Lennard only nodded. He looked at his cell phone and hoped his wife would find the way. They'd been to Gotham only a few hours ago to make inquiries at the GCPD, with Claire playing the anxious mother who only wanted to know what had happened to her poor little mouse. The police had responded sympathetically, giving them a visitor's pass and called Belle Reve to give them a head's up. Now Claire and Lennard were on their way.

"You should have turned right, Claire."

"I don't think so."

"Then why did the GPS say it, then?"

"It's not always right."

"What do you mean, Claire?"

"Only that one should not always trust the machine!"

"We haven't landed in a lake or driven into a tree, so maybe you should listen to it."

"It's constantly reminding you to go right. It drives me crazy."

"So you're annoyed at the GPS for telling you where to turn?"

"That's right, Lennard."

"Super. You should have turned on the last road."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll turn around now."

Claire sighed in annoyance and turned at the next chance to get back to where she should have turned in the first place. What could she do about the GPS always nagging her about turning, or the roads coming up, or how many miles remained. She would like to throw the thing out the window, but she pushed the idea out of her head and thought about getting to Belle Reve soon.

The safety measures around the maximum-security jail were extensive, and it was more than fifteen minutes before Claire and Lennard Tesson even reached the reception area where they waited for a certain warden.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Tesson."

The couple turned to see the approach of Griggs.

"That's true. We just recently learned what happened and would like to talk to our daughter, if that's possible." The Tessons talked over each other.

"My name is Griggs, and I'm responsible for the little rat. We've got a visitor's room here at Belle Reve, I need to see that's it's available. If not, I'll have to move people around." Griggs went off to see to the arrangements, accompanied by two guards.

"Boss, should we get Tesson?"

"They don't know what to expect. Bring them to the visitors' room. The two of you stay behind them and keep your weapons at the ready. I don't' trust that little rat," Griggs replied.

"What about the psychologist. She said she wants to be informed when anything happens with Tesson."

"Jenckson has nothing to do with this. If it disturbs things, it might be interesting."


	27. Chapter 27

CLG – Chapter 27

"What do you want to do now? Hurt me again? Or let me talk to Miss Evie? Or I have a brilliant idea: why don't you just leave me along? That would be perfect for everybody, but mostly for myself!"

It was not unusual for the guards to come into her cell without saying or doing anything, paying no special attention to the little criminal. Today, though, something was very different and the little blonde couldn't see clearly what it might be. The guards looked at her as if they expected something, a move or a typical reaction. This was new and she didn't know if she liked it or hated it.

"An answer would be nice, but I know you two are mean and unfair to me, so I think I should just hurt you with screaming and pain. Stuff like that."

She folded her arms and watched as the guards walked into her cell. No answer is still an answer, Celine thought.

"Oh, I get it. We're playing the 'be quiet and keep your mouth shut' game. I don't like it, because you always win." One of the guards silently bound her hands with cuffs and pushed her forward.

"You think this is a good idea, Master Bruce?"

Alfred gave Bruce Wayne a disapproving look. He was not as positive about the plan as Bruce was. A few minutes ago Bruce had found out that Celine Tesson's parents were in Belle Reve to talk to her. He was interested in how she would react. He though that perhaps they could help clear her head, because the last thing Bruce wanted was a little lady terrorizing Gotham.

"Absolutely, Alfred. I want to see this. Maybe Tesson will react differently than we think," Bruce answered. "Of course she's committed many crimes, including murder, and has caused chaos all over Gotham, but maybe she will react positively when she sees her parents. Maybe they can help her to live with this… medical mistake."

"She reminds me of Miss Dahl, but in a different way," Alfred mused.

"She's there too, Baby Doll. I heard that she tried to kill the grandson of one of the actors from her old show."

"And now you want to go to Belle Reve and observe this situation, sir."

Bruce couldn't help but notice how much Alfred hated the idea. He rose slowly from his chair before giving an answer.

"Yes, and if it doesn't work, I have a plan B?"

"A plan B, sir?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to tell Damian I won't be coming for dinner.

_

"Look who's there! My stupid little girl."

Celine rolled her green eyes at Griggs. Why couldn't he ever shut up or at least stop using the word 'little.' She wasn't little. Well, she was a lady anyway, a grownup, but nobody would see this. Everyone thought she was what she appeared to be."

"Is this how you talk to the other blond girl, Griggsy?" The one that said, "Let Baby go?" The toddler was interested in the lady who looked as insane as she was. She was intriguing and Celine wanted to know why the guards had pulled her out of her cell.

"What's her name? Come on, you can tell me. I can keep a secret!"

"Mary Dahl. No stop talking!"

"Why? You can't pull the tongue out of my mouth."

"Really?"

"I will bite you before you can make one move."

"You are a toddler with megalomania."

"I am not! I know that I cannot reach a door knob! Maybe you are… that word you just said!" 

"Just stop talking to her. She will be quiet after a few minutes."

That was a lie. Who told the guard that? She was confused and didn't say anything.

"So I heard that Miss Mary Dahl is here for kidnapping a new child TV star. That's not evil or mean. It's like a game. Why is she here again? She isn't a bad person; she is not like me. I'm evil, you know," the little criminal rambled.

"She should see just how easily the government can put her in a shithole. She should learn to behave," the guard snapped at her, to his partner's annoyance.

"Look who's here! Hello, Sweetie."

Was he stupid? How many times had she told Griggs that he was not allowed to call her sweetie. That was someone for Harley, and only because she was just as insane as Celine.

"Is Griggsy forgetful? He should visit a doctor," the blond child said in an undertone.

"Believe it or not, I have a special surprise for you, Tesson," Griggs replied.

"It's a mean trick! I know you, Griggsy! The last surprise was that hot sauce thing and my tongue hates you for it!" She cast him a reproachful look.

"I don't care, doll. Now bring her inside and let the show begin."


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone,

this would be the last chapter before the epilogue and i like to know from you, if you are interested in a second Part of CLG , because I´am working on it and like to know if you like to read a little bit more about the insane toddler lady.

Chapter 28

"Wonderful! You are so smart. Do you know that? I'm now sitting in a room waiting for… I don't know… Come on, tell me."

The little lady criminal sitting on a chair in the visitor's room had no idea why she was there or who would come in. She had no friends or relatives who liked to visit her. She was happy about this because they would only bring problems with them. People like to tell you that you can change and be a good person: never! Celine would never believe this because her life was cursed and she was fine with that; not happy to be in Belle Reve, but happy in being evil, which was so much more fun than being good.

She didn't get an answer. She was alone in the visitor's room. It was a bit stupid that Belle Reve even had a room like this. Who would want to visit a monster?

"I have never believed in the monster under the bed. The real monsters are human."

In her own case it was Professor Aurelius Luton, the monster who had destroyed her life. Sure it was her fault in some ways, trusting a stranger and following him to his secret lair only to become a guinea pig in an experiment that failed. Luton was insane and the little criminal hoped she would never see him again, that he would die in prison.

"I know you can hear me with the cameras and all the stuff! An answer would be nice. Or Miss Mary Dahl! I would love to talk with her."

Would Mary like to talk with her? Celine wasn't sure at this point, but the conversation would at least be a lot more interesting that sitting and waiting for something that must be important.

Time stared at the monitor screen in annoyance. He hated this girl so much, not only because she had bitten and made fun of him. No, he hated her way of acting and would like to kill her. Alas, Griggs said she should live.

"Tim? You can bring the Tesson parents in now," Griggs said. Tim looked at his boss.

"They came here without any invitation, isn't that right, boss?" he asked. He didn't understand the smile that came over Griggs's face.

"They believe they can change their little girl. What a stupid idea. I'm just interested in how she reacts," Griggs said, finally.

"But what if she tries to attack them?" Tim asked.

"Are you stupid or are you not listening? She didn't bite your ear completely off because she had handcuffs on. Do you really think this toddler can do anything while she's in the visitor's room?"

Griggs laughed. He was sure that Celine could no nothing and would have no chance to attack her parents. At most, she might start crying, or something like that.

"I just thought it could be dangerous for Mr. and Mrs. Tesson," Tim said.

"They are not that ones who failed in fighting her, Tim. No. Bring them into the visitor's room and let's watch the show," Griggs answered. Time left to escort Claire and Lennard Tesson to their daughter.

"This is stupid! Why do you like to bore me? You put me in a cell with this man who only kills kids? If he tries that on me he's going to lose a finger!"

Celine was not ready to wait for another second and the handcuffs around her wrists were annoying. What was so hard about telling her why she was in the visitor's room? Finally, the door opened, but Celine refused to pay attention to the people who came in. If they wouldn't give her an answer, she had no reason to look at her visitors.

"Hello, Celine Juliet Tesson."


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Well. That's not what I expected."

Why were her parents here, in this place, this room? She would have expected anyone but them. It was a complete surprise for the little lady criminal.

"How – how are you?"

Celine watched them sit down in their chairs, still wondering if this was all a bad joke. These people had never cared about her, her feelings or her problems at school. Now they were sitting in front of her and talking as if nothing had happened. This had to be a bad joke or a test to see if she'd attack her own parents. Even if she wanted to do that, she couldn't. Stupid handcuffs.

"Okay, I get it, boys. It's a joke. Haha, so funny. Now can I go back to my cell? Pleeeeeeeese?"

She was not in the mood to talk with her parents about the idealized past and what a happy childhood she'd had; always locked in a golden cage with no self-determination, hardly the best way to care for a child. They always told her what to do and where to go. Celine would be happy never to see her parents again, and this creepy meeting wouldn't change that.

"I'm not going to talk with these people. I told that to Miss Evie before and she said it wasn't a problem, so get them out of the visitors' room."

"Your mother asked you a question. You should answer her," said Lennard. Celine looked at him, a cold smile slowly forming as she considered her father. He was always so strict, so strong, so cold. Why should she pay any attention to him or his words?

"Should I? I don't think so. You're not interested in me or what happened to me, not ever. Your own daughter disappeared overnight. What did you think happened? Huh?"

She didn't expect an answer. Lennard and Claire Tesson were so selfish, always wanting the best for themselves. Why would they search for a teenage runaway? They had no reason and it was a mystery to Celine why they wanted to visit her in this wonderful place."

"We looked for you, but you were gone. Why? We gave you the best life you could have," said Claire, watching her daughter's reactions closely.

"Wait, you're seriously asking this question? Think about it!" the little girl said, angrily. She couldn't understand why they were so blind. Why couldn't they see that her life was worse?

"If you had started studying law everything would be fine now!" Lennard hissed.

"Let me think about that. No!"

They kept doing this: showing her the future they wanted for her and blaming her because it hadn't happened. This was the last thing she wanted. Maybe her parents were enoying this, but she wasn't.

"You never trusted me to do things on my own. Do you know how horrible that is? You always locked me away. It was like a prison and you were the devil," she continued. "Oh, come on, don't look so surprised. What did you expect? That I'd be happy you came? No. I have a lot of friends here and even if you wanted to help me, it's too late."

They should just leave now, like they did years ago when they didn't care that Celine had run away from home, met the professor, and been destroyed by the experiment. When Lennard and Claire Tesson left the room everything would be perfect. They would life their lives and she would live hers – perfect for everyone.

"Don't talk to us like that! We're your parents and you should answer your mother's question now, you failure," Lennard snapped at her.

His words hurt the little criminal. She was no failure! She was great just the way she was and he had no right to say otherwise. Why didn't they get that she had no interest in talking to them?

For a few seconds she closed her green eyes and tried to breathe normally. Just stay calm. No, that would not work here. She ignored her positive plan to calm down and jumped off the chair.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You have no right to say that! If I weren't wearing these handcuffs I could hurt you so much! As much as you're hurting me right now!"

Before she had the chance to reach out for her parents and bite them, two guards came in to hold her back.

"Let me go! They should pay for what they've done to me! Like professor "I'll destroy your life and you'll wake up in the body of a toddler!" she screamed.

"Well, I think that was an interesting family meeting, wasn't it?" Griggs came into the room and stared down at the little girl who was now trying to bite the guards.

"It's too bad, but after what she's done, I think this is the right place to leave her," said Clair, and Lennard nodded slightly.

"Yes. It's the disappointment of our lives that she should die in this place," he added.

"Wait a second! You think I'm some kind of disappointment? How dare you say anything like that? I have lots of friends here that like me. Floyd, Harley; I think that Harley would make a better mother than you did, Claire!" Celine finished finally, a crazy look on her face.

"We'll take care of this insane girl," said Griggs. The two guards took Celine back to her cell so Griggs could exchange a few words with Mr. and Mrs. Tesson before they left Belle Reve behind them and drove away from their daughter forever.

"That was not what I'd hoped for, Alfred."

"The family meeting didn't bring the desired effect, sir?"

"No. I had hoped that Tesson would show some signs of human behavior that was not so dangerous."

"What will you do now, sir?"

"I told you about plan B, Alfred."

"You said you had a plan B, sir, but you didn't give any details."

"The details are not so important at the moment. I want to help this ruin of a woman."

"She killed people, Master Bruce."

"I know, but she reminds me of myself."

"That is interesting. How would you help her?"

I have to contact an organization that mediates for children in foster care."

"Foster care? With all respect, Master Bruce, the little lady is criminally insane. How could foster care help her? Or rather, how could you protect the foster family from Miss Tesson."

"Believe me, Alfred, I have ways to deal with this. Maybe I can help the girl to find a way back to a normal life."

The end.


End file.
